I'm over thinking it up
by Grace-1997
Summary: Ty broke up with Cece after three months of relationship, without a reason and Cece is depressed. As Rocky wanted to cheer her up and they met Logan again who wants to apologize to Cece. But why now? Will the both get along and will happen more? And why did Ty broke up with Cece? A Cogan and Tynka story! I do not own Shake it up! :D READ AN IN CHAPTER 24! :) IMPORTANT!
1. an

**Hey Guys! Here's my new story! ( even if another happy end isn't finished yet) It kinda starts with Cy but don't worry it will become Cogan and Tynka like i promised! :D You'll see if you read it :) Hope you'll guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :) I first wanted to know what you think about the idea :)**

**Summary:**

**Ty and Cece were dating since three months, but Ty broke up with Cece, without a reason. Well, he doesn't want to tell her the reason. Cece is really depressed because she thought Ty is finally the love of her live and Rocky try to cheer her up , since she's also mad at Ty. While trying to cheer Cece up they met Logan again, who wants to apologize to Cece. Why his sudden change of mind? Will Cece forgive him and will they finally get along? Will they become more? And why did Ty broke up with Cece?**

**I want to hear your opinion about my idea and if i should write a story about it :) Since 'i future it up' shows them married and Tynka about to get married i had a little change of my mind and wanted to start this story :) So if you guys like the idea and want me to write the story please review or write me a message! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**


	2. Can't stop thinking about him

**So here's the first chapter of the new story! I know Cogan... But i think you will like it if you give it a try! :) And it's also Tynka so don't blame me :D I wanted to thank especially Tynka787 for the support at my yet finished story 'another happy end' :) And by the way: Everyone who got a look at Shake it up wiki knows that Cogan will marry! :D So i hope you'll like the first chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :) **

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Cece's POV:**

I sat in my room on the bed crying and looking like a mess. Well who wouldn't look like a mess in my situation? Ty broke up with me yesterday. At our three months anniversary. I still can't believe it. I mean i loved him and now it's all over. I have no clue why. He didn't even want to tell me why. He just said: ,, Us is just don't working out!" and left out of my apartment.

_Flashback_

_It was seven and Ty would come every second for our three months anniversary date. I'm so excited. Between me and Ty it's going great. Even Rocky is happy for us. She was shocked at first as we told her that we're going on a date but she was okay with it. Now Ty and me are three months together and i couldn't be more happy. They were the best three months of my life._

_Suddenly there was a knock on the door and i rushed to the door and opened it. There stood my hot boyfriend Tyler Blue. ,,Hay Baby." i said and kissed him. He kissed hesitantly back and broke the kiss after five seconds. I eyed him. What's wrong? ,,Is everything okay, Ty?" I asked concerned. Is he sick? Didn't he bought me a present? What's wrong?!_

_Ty walked into the apartment and i followed him. Then he finally answered: ,, Cece we have to talk." Oh no, if a sentence starts like this, nothing good will happen. I waited for him to continue. ,,This... us... is just don't working out!" Wait. What? What is he talking about? It's perfectly working out. ,,Ty what are you talking about? I mean we're happily together since three months. What do you mean with this isn't working out?" I asked him , tears welling up in my eyes._

_Ty walked back up to me and looked me straight into the eye. ,,Cece. I really like you. But i realized, that it's not in 'that' way. I don't feel comfortable with us being together. I'm sorry but it's over. " , at his last sentence, my heart broke and tears came streaming down my face. He tried to hug me to comfort me but i took a step back. ,,Please, Cece. Can we still be friends?" I looked at him shocked. How can he ask me to still be his friend after he broke up with me? I tried not to shout and said as calmly as i could in this situation: ,, Go." _

_Ty looked pleading and apologizing at me but i looked away. Ty sighed and went out of the apartment._

_Flashback end_

I still have no clue why he broke up with me, but he does and he broke my heart with it. The only person who saw me like that since yesterday was my mom. She asked me what's wrong, i simply said ,,Ty broke up with me." and as she wanted to comfort me i snorted at her and she walked out. I don't want to talk to anyone. Well probably the whole school knows it by now but i don't care. If it was for me i would've stayed in my room forever.

Suddenly the door went open. ,,Mum, leave me alone!" , i cried to the person on the door. Then i saw it was Rocky and my eyes went wide. Not that I'm angry at Rocky or anything but she was the last i excepted to see after the break up with Ty. ,,Hey." Rocky said. ,,Hey." , i replied. ,,Ty told me what happened... Cece is everything okay? Okay silly question but- " ,,But what? I should forgive Ty even if he broke my heart? I should come out of my room and do like nothing bad happened?" , I snapped at her.

,,Well you obviously should come out of your room and shower and change. But i don't want to convince you to forgive Ty. I'm also mad at him, for doing that to you after three months relationship. I'm here to cheer you up not to put you down." , she answered. I must smile at that. Rocky is really a best friend. I stood up and hugged her. ,,Thanks, Rocky." She hugged me back and replied: ,, No problem. But you really should go showering. You can not forget the thing with Ty if you'll leave your clothes from yesterday on, forever." at that i must chuckle.

After i had showered and changed we went to the mall for frustration shopping. It was really good but after a while we got hungry so we went to some the food courts in the mall. We sat down at ''Bob's Kabob's". That somehow sounds familiar to me but i couldn't put my finger on it. As we sat down Rocky started to talk about what we all bought and how we could match the things but i just listened half- hearted, because i still couldn't get Ty out of my head.

After a while Rocky waved her hand in front of my face. ,,Earth to Cece. Stop thinking about my brother. You're only getting depressed again. Better go and get our food." I nodded, stood up and walked to the cash desk, lost in thoughts. Suddenly i bumped into someone, who looked like an employee. The boy give me his hand to help me up and then said: ,, I'm sorry i- Cece?" He asked shocked. And then it hit me, i know why Bob's Kabob's sounds familiar to me. ,,Logan?" , i asked as shocked as him.


	3. About ex- boyfriends and ex- siblings

**Here's the new chapter of the new story :D Thanks for the reviews :) I'm glad you like the story even if it's not what most of the people want to read, because it's Cogan :) Well i hope you'll enjoy it anyway and leave a lot of reviews :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Logan's POV:**

I was at Bob Kabob's walking along the tables with the costumers to look if everything is okay. Well actually i was lost in thoughts about my dad, being really strange last time and a little bit to happy. I don't really know what's wrong with him but it's kinda strange. Last time he was that happy, he had a girlfriend, who happened to be the mother of Cece Jones- the girl i used to hate. Well i used to, I'm really sorry now about what happened especially at the badminton- game where i shouted at her.

I actually also wanted to go to her house and apologize, but i didn't have the courage to. Especially since my Ex Rocky lives in the same building as here and they're best friends. Suddenly i bumped into someone. Smooth, Logan. Bumping in one of your costumer, really makes a great impression. I stood up and held my hand out for the girl, that i just dumped into. ,, I'm sorry, I- Cece?" I stared at the girl in front of me in shock. There before me stand my ex- almost- step- sister, Cece Jones. She looked as shocked back as me. ,,Logan?" , she asked, her eyes wide open.

,,What are you doing here?" I questioned her confused. ,,Well, since it's the mall, i was frustration shopping with Rocky. Why does it interest you anyway? I thought you hate me?!" She replied a little bit angry. Ouch. Well she has the right to ask that, i really was a jerk towards her. Wait frustration shopping? What's wrong with her. As i looked at her i saw a big sadness in her beautiful brown eyes. No matter who did that to her, i want to kill him/her right now. ,,Cece... I don't hate you, anymore. To be honest i really wanted to apologize to you since the badminton- match. I just couldn't get enough courage to do it."

Cece rolled her eyes at me. ,,Do you really think i believe you after all, what you said to me and after all what happened?" I looked down. I could understand that she doesn't want to forgive me. Suddenly Rocky appears behind Cece asking her: ,,Cece what took you s- Oh hey Logan." Rocky said a little bit confused. Then i spoke up again. ,, Cece, look. I did a huge mistake, the time we first met and the time after that. But I really am sorry. I shouldn't be so rough to you, even as you wanted to apologize to me. If there's any possibility of you forgiving me and us taking a fresh start, i'd really like to do it."

Then i looked to Rocky, as Cece didn't answer. ,, I kinda own you a apologize to. I shouldn't have -" Rocky cut me off. ,,I already forgive you." She smiled to me and i smiled back, then looked back to Cece. Cece stared at me, confused.

**Cece's POV:**

,, Cece, look. I did a huge mistake, the time we first met and the time after that. But I really am sorry. I shouldn't be so rough to you, even as you wanted to apologize to me. If there's any possibility of you forgiving me and us taking a fresh start, i'd really like to do it." I didn't answer, because i had to let the words sink in. Logan is sorry. Logan is sorry. Logan is sorry. Meanwhile Logan talked to Rocky who appeared behind me, but i couldn't concentrate on what they're saying. I looked at Logan, searching if he lies in his look.

I only saw in his look that he was honest. What should i answer? I mean as i wanted to give us a fresh start, he said no. Now he wants me to give him a second chance. Well, but should i really be as stupid as him? Maybe a fresh start wouldn't be that bad. Logan looked at me waiting for my answer. I replied to him: ,, Logan, I really was angry as you didn't want to forgive me at the match and normally it would be fair to say i don't want to have anything to do with you." , at this he looked down but i continued: ,, But like i said then, i hope we could move past all this and be friends. So yes, i forgive you."

Logan smiled at me and hugged me. I hugged back. It was a kinda odd but nice feeling. ,, Thanks Cece. I really am happy that you forgave me. I will do it better this time, i promise." I smiled. As we broke apart Rocky said grinning: ,, Wow, that comes really late. But I'm glad you guys went past this. " Logan and I still didn't broke eye contact and then he said: ,,How about we celebrate that with a pizza at Crusty's? My shift is over now and i can't see any kebab now." We laughed at that. ,,Sounds good to me." , i replied and Rocky nodded.

And with that we walked to Crusty's on our way to Crusty's i told Logan what happened, that i need frustration- shopping, after he had told me, why he was that much lost in thoughts. Logan looked obviously shocked at me: ,, You were together with Ty? For three months? Wow after you refused to kiss him at our parents almost - wedding, i never thought that would happen." I chuckled.

Rocky throw in: ,, You don't wanna know what i first thought as I saw my best friend and my big brother making out in my kitchen." We started laughing again. As we arrived at Crusty's we still was laughing, this time about a joke that Logan had told us. Wow, as a friend he's really nice. Rocky went to the girls toilet and Logan and I just wanted to walk to a free table as i suddenly heard a familiar voice from behind: ,,Cece, what are you doing here with Logan?" I spun around and saw my ex and still love Ty standing in front of me, shocked, confused and... angry?


	4. Feeling guilty and confessions 1

**Hay Guys here's the new chapter of the story :) Thanks for the nice reviews :) I know most of you still don't like Cogan and i don't really think i can't change that, but i won't change my story. Sorry guys but if your an author , too you know how important it is to try new things. I really want to try this and Tynka also so i can just say, i you don't like it, don't read it. I know I'm not the best writer and i love to hear what i could make better but the story will stay Cogan and Tynka. But i hope you'll enjoy it anyway and leave a lot of reviews. :) **

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Ty's POV:**

I was kinda at the end with my nerves, as i broke up with Cece yesterday. I don't really know what brought me into it and I really regret it. Well i know what brought me into it. I thought i started to have feelings for Tinka. Crazy, huh? Well i have feelings for her, that's the reason why i broke up with Cece. But as i saw Cece so hurt i realized how much stronger the feelings for Cece are. Even if Tinka was still in my mind. So i looked after her everywhere but can't find her. I only knew that she was with my little sis, well i thought that until yet.

As i walked into Crustys i saw her walking up with a guy and laughing. Wait, is that-? ,,Cece, what are you doing here with Logan?" I asked her from behind and she spun around to see my shocked, confused and angry face. Is she moving on that fast? Logan spun around, too. He started : ,, Ty it's - " but Cece cut her off. ,,Yes I'm here with Logan, Ty. By the way your little sister is also here. But what is your problem? It doesn't have to interest you anymore with who i'm going to Crustys!" Wow she was really angry. I totally screwed it up.

I walked up to her looked her straight into the eye and then said as calmly as i could in this situation: ,, You wanna know what's my problem is? You really wanna know what my problem is , Cece? My problem is that I'm jealous! I wanted to apologize for yesterday and wanted to ask you if you want to be my girlfriend again. I I made a huge mistake yesterday and i realized that now. " Cece looked at me in shock and Logan also stared confused at me. Suddenly Rocky came back as shocked as them. She probably heard what i said.

Cece stood there and didn't answer. I waited. This was really awkward.

**Cece's POV:**

,, You wanna know what's my problem is? You really wanna know what my problem is , Cece? My problem is that I'm jealous! I wanted to apologize for yesterday and wanted to ask you if you want to be my girlfriend again. I made a huge mistake yesterday and i realized that now. " I couldn't help but stare shocked at Ty. Is he serious? After what he did to me yesterday? I still don't know why he broke up with me, but it broke my heart. I looked at Rocky who came up to us and mouthed me It's - up- to- you. Should i say yes?

I mean i really love him but he broke my heart. He will again, for sure. No this is a really bad idea. Ty still waited for an answer. I spoke up again: ,,No. I don't want to be your girlfriend again. You were right Ty. This us isn't working out." and with that i walked out of Crustys and ran all the way up to my apartment tears welling up in my eyes. Stupid, Ty. Stupid, stupid Ty. I was about to go into the building as suddenly an strong arm hold me back. ,,Ty leave m-" But as i spun around i didn't see Ty but Logan.

**Logan's POV:**

,,No. I don't want to be your girlfriend again. You were right Ty. This us isn't working out." Cece said to Ty, but you could clearly see that it was really hard for her. Someone as beautiful as her deserves so much better than Ty. Wait, did i say beautiful? I'm not falling for her, am I? As Cece ran out and leave a shocked Ty behind Rocky said to me: ,,Logan, please go after her and look if she's alright. I have to talk to my big brother." I nodded and followed Cece, while trying to catch up with her. Just as she was about to enter the building i held her back with my arm.

,,Ty leave m-" she started but as she saw me her puffy tears strained eyes went wide. ,,Logan I'm sorry i thought you were-" , but she couldn't help it anymore and broke out in tears again. And her words ended in sobbing. I pulled her to me and hugged her. She hugged me back, sobbing into my chest, probably ruining my t-shirt but i couldn't care less. Cece needs a friend now, or something like a big brother, what i never was for here even if we almost were related. After five minutes i broke apart and said: ,,Common , let's get you upstairs. " She nodded and we walked upstairs.

As we were back in her apartment Cece wanted to went straight to the shower, as Georgia came out of the room. ,,Hey Logan, nice to see you again. Wait Cece, are you okay?" she asked really concerned about her daughter. Cece only shook her head and walked into the bathroom. Then Georgia looked at me and said: ,,Please make sure she's okay. I don't know what Ty did to her but she's really depressed since they broke up yesterday. You know where everything is." I nodded and then she went to her shift at work.

After Cece was ready with showering i made us some ice-cream and we watched TV. As she was finished with her ice- cream she settled her head down in my lap to be more comfortable but i don't mind. I played with one of her curls and didn't really pay attention to the TV. Cece fell asleep after some time with her head still on my lap but i didn't want her to wake up. She looks so peaceful and beautiful. Well she always looks beautiful. She smells like vanilla. She also isn't that selfish and a great dancer and really kind and...

Oh, oh. I think I'm really falling for my ex- almost- step- sister.


	5. Feeling guilty and confessions 2

**So here's the new chapter of the story :) I hope you like it so far :) I hope you still read it and leave a lot of reviews :) Thanks for the reviews i got so far :) I'm going to write this story on even if not so much people like Cogan. For those people who like it it's good and i want to write something new :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Ty's POV:**

,,No. I don't want to be your girlfriend again. You were right Ty. This us isn't working out." , Cece said and ran out of Crusty's. I can't believe it she doesn't want me back. I mean she cried over me. Logan ran after her. I could kill this guy. He probably convinced my Cece to don't give me another chance. I don't know what Cece feels for him but i can see this look in his eyes. He's head over heels for her. That drives me mad, really mad. Even madder than as he was in love with my little sister.

I wanted to go after them as Rocky held me back. ,,Oh, no Ty. You will not go after Cece. You screw it up enough.", Rocky said determining and angry. I stared at her shocked. ,,So you are for Cece and that... jerk who happened to be your ex instead of your big brother?" , i asked her furiously. ,,This time. yes. I mean who do you think you are, Ty? Breaking Cece's heart at your three months anniversary and then trying to get her back? I know you're not the smartest, but that dumb? By the way Logan isn't the jerk, you're the jerk at the moment."

I looked down. I didn't know Cece was that hurt. I never meant to hurt her. I really like her. I mean... i don't really know if i still like her in 'that' way. But she always was one of my best friends. Rocky is right. I'm a total jerk. I started walking away sadly as Rocky stopped me again. ,,Ty where are you going?" , she asked concerned as she saw my face. ,, Home. I need time to be alone." Rocky let go of me and i walked home and straight to my room and let myself fall on the bed.

**Rocky's POV:**

Wow. I never saw Ty like that. I don't really think he's still into Cece like that, but he's really sorry for what he did. It's a big surprise because normally he's hardly ever sorry for dumping a girl. Well, maybe now he had learned his lesson and will be nicer to his future girlfriends. Well, probably not. Cece was before all of that a really good friend to him, if not like a sister. The first time i saw them together i really was shocked.

_Flashback_

_I went home from some science- meeting where a nice guy invited me in and into the bathroom to shower. Ty wasn't there yet but i don't really know where he is. Well he's Ty. Probably out with Deuce or some girls, or both. As i walked out of the bathroom i stopped in my tracks. There were Ty and Cece standing REALLY close to each other talking. Earsdropping isn't nice but i wanted to know why they were together somewhere. Didn't Cece broke up with James two weeks ago? Well he dumped her._

_I saw them both smiling at each other. ,,Thanks Ty, for going to the cinema with me, since Rocky was not there. I really had fun today." , Cece said. ,,I had fun, too. Crazy that we do barely anything alone, since we know each other for like forever. We could definitely do that again." Ty replied and Cece chuckled. ,,Yeah, definitely." Cece added and then they hugged._

_It looked kinda cute and i kinda had to stop myself from awing. Wait? What? Am i crazy or something like that? They broke half apart staring at each other . Then they leaned in and... Kissed! Omg my best friend and my big brother are kissing, in my apartment! ,,What the heck?" , I cried. Ty and Cece broke apart from each other and stared at me in shock._

_Flashback end_

Well then i had asked them what that was and they didn't really know it either but Ty asked Cece out on a date, well at the end of the date, similar scene, but in the kitchen and Ty asked her to be his girlfriend. She said yes, and yeah you probably could think of the rest, yourself. It was kinda weird at first, them two being together but after a while it was really cute.

But now my and also Cece's biggest fear came. They broke up and will probably never speak to each other again since they now also fought. That was one of the many reasons why i was afraid of them both ending up together. But maybe i could get them to talk and they could be friends again. First of all i still want to know WHY Ty broke up with Cece.

Well, before i do that i have to look after Cece. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to leave her and Logan again. I mean yeah, they're friends now, but what if they fight again? Oh no, Cece didn't need more trouble than she already had with Ty. I quickly walked to the Jones apartment and knocked on the door. Flynn opened it. ,,Hey Rocky. You're looking for Cece? She's lying on the couch, with her head in Logan's lap? Isn't that crazy? I mean- " I didn't hear what he said i just walked into the apartment and Flynn was right.

There lied Cece with her head in Logans lap, sleeping peacefully. Logan was also asleep with one of Cece's curls in his hands. That is crazy. I cleared my throat and Logan woke up and blushed as he saw me. He almost jumped from the couch but probably reminded himself that Cece lies on him. He lied her head carefully on a pillow on the couch and stood up. Flynn shook his head and walked into his room. Seems like he knows something i don't know.

Well, he obviously helped Cece. That's good. ,,Hay Rocky, did you talk to Ty?" , he asked me. ,,Yeah, kinda.. I think he really feels guilty but to be honest, i don't think he's into her like that anymore. I'm his sister i can feel something like that." , i replied. Logan nodded. Then i added: ,, Is she feeling better?" I was really concerned about Cece. On the one hand I really want to help Ty, with what ever is going on but on the other hand i could kill him, for what he did to Cece. Logan looked at her slightly smiling. ,,Yeah, i think so. I tried to cheer her up and she didn't talk about Ty again. " He answered.

I looked at him. He's hiding something. I have no clue what but I'm going to find it out. Before i could ask him anything more my phone went off. Ty was calling me. I said bye to Logan and went out of the apartment and then into mine. I opened the door and Ty stood there in the living room. ,,What is it, Ty?" , i asked him confused. He simply said the sentence: ,,I'm in love with Tinka."


	6. What little siblings all know

**Hay Guys here's the new chapter of the story :) I hope you will like it and leave a lot of reviews :) Thanks for the nice reviews i got so far :) I still can't believe how good this is going, since everyone was complaining at first :) Now I'm happy i didn't give up the story and i hope you guys still read it :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Rocky's POV:**

,,I'm in love with Tinka!" , Ty simply said and my mouth fell wide open. Is he kidding me? That's the reason why he broke up with Cece? He's in love with Tinka? ,,In Tinka? As Tinka Hessenheffer?" , i asked shocked. Ty nodded and looked down. Wow that was unxcepted. I excepted much, but not that. ,,How... Why or-?" Ty cut me off. ,,I don't know all i know is that i started having feelings for Tinka two weeks ago. At first i thought it was nothing but it became stronger and stronger and suddenly Cece weren't the right for me anymore."

I eyed Ty. He really looked sorry. He added: ,, I didn't want to hurt Cece. I really did love her as we came together. I wanted to kiss her for a while as we kissed the first time. But those feelings disappeared more and more and the feelings for Tinka are growing bigger and bigger. Now Cece probably hates me..." , I stood silence. I can't put my finger on it but Cece definitely didn't like the idea of her and Ty breaking up. She loved him and now... I don't know. Then suddenly Ty chuckled. ,,Well, but it seems like she already has a new admirer."

What is he talking about. ,,What are you talking about?" Ty looked at me as i just made a joke. ,,Isn't that obvious? I saw that look in Logan's eyes. I had this look at her before and i saw it at many other people and i will probably look like this when i see Tinka... He's head over heels for her. I don't know what Cece feels for her but he's totally in love with her!" I wanted to disagree with him but suddenly it hit me. He's probably right. The way Logan smiled at her... The way he looked at her, you don't look like that at a friend.

But what felt Cece for him? Are the feelings mutual? Well probably not. Ty just dumbed her. ,,Ty..." , i started, ,, I'm not happy that you dumbed Cece like that... But if you don't love her like that anymore, there's really nothing you can do about it... I mean i want you two to be happy, if it's with each other or someone else. If you like Tinka, you should go for it. I also think you should talk to Cece after she isn't mad at you anymore. Maybe there's a chance that you two could be friends again."

I smiled half- hearted at him and he smiled back obviously relieved. He thanked me and walked into his room. I let me fall on the couch sighing. I'm not hundred percent sure if Logan is in love with Cece, but it would be kinda creepy. I mean Logan and Cece... Well maybe it's not unlikely... Maybe all the bickering had to come to this... I groaned again. My head hurt from the whole situation. Then i walked in to my room and got to sleep.

It was only eight but I can't take more drama today. I have to look after Cece and Logan tomorrow. Tomorrow is monday anyway so i got to see them all. Also Tinka... Ty's crush...

**Logan's POV:**

After Rocky walked out of the apartment Flynn came out of his room again, shaking his head, again. ,,Hey Flynn... What's with all the head shaking?" , i asked him a little bit confused. ,, Oh just wondering, how the guy that first hated my big sister and the boy who is my ex- almost- step- brother, can fall in love with my sister!?" I looked shocked at him. How did he...? ,, Oh please. I can see it in your eyes. You used to look at Rocky like that, you know. Just that it is by Cece more intense. " He answered my unspoken question.

This boy knows at most times more then he admit. ,, Flynn you can't tell anyone! Especially not Cece! She will kill me!" I said to him. ,,Slow down, Logan. I won't, but you will when she's okay again. She's my big sister and i may be 11 but i know that she deserves to know that. Maybe you should also ask her out. Now that she's single and you guys are getting along it w-" I interrupted him. ,, Are you crazy? I will not ask her out! She will laugh at me! She doesn't like me like that! She didn't even like me until i apologized today!"

Flynn shook his head again but didn't say anything anymore. He just walked back into his room. I sat down at the kitchen table. Ten minutes later i heard Cece asking from the living room: ,, Hello? Anyone here?" I rushed to her and she smiled at me. ,,Hey Logan." , she said. ,,Hay sleepy- head. How are you?" , i replied. ,,Better. Thanks for cheering me up and waiting for me , until i woke up. What time is it?" ,,No problem at all. It's eight. You slept really long." Cece groaned. ,,Great. That was a really nice weekend." , she said sarcastically . I chuckled.

,,Well Crusty's is still open. What about a pizza?" Cece shook her head. ,, No. I had enough drama today. I don't want to see anyone, anymore. I'll stay at home. But if you want to, you can go."

**Cece's POV:**

,,Well Crusty's is still open. What about a pizza?" I shook my head. ,, No. I had enough drama today. I don't want to see anyone, anymore. I'll stay at home. But if you want to, you can go." I said to him. This time he shook his head. ,,Naaah... I'll stay here with you. I promised your mum to look after you." That really is sweet. Even if i would never say that to him.

,,Well, then." I sat up at the couch and Logan sat down besides me. I really wanted to lie my head on his lap again, but i didn't. We started to talk about what we did, the time we didn't see each other and so on. We laughed a lot because of some funny storys we told each other. Well, now i know why they say 'Time flies when you have fun.' After a while there was a knock on the door and as i opened the door, there stood Jeremy.

,,Hay kids. Georgia told me that Logan was here, looking after you Cece. I really don't want to interrupt you guys, but I'm here to pick you up Logan it's half past eleven and tomorrow is school." Logan groaned but stood up. I was kinda sad that he must go. Jeremy looked at me: ,, By the way, Cece. I should say you from Georgia that you also must go to sleep." Now i groaned. Logan chuckled, hugged me, said to me: ,,Bye Cece." and walked with Jeremy out of the apartment.


	7. dancing with my ex

**So here's the new chapter guys! I hope you'll like it and leave a lot of reviews! :) I can't believe how good this story goes. If someone would have told me two weeks ago that i will write a Cogan and Tynka story and the story will go that good, i would asked the person if he/she is crazy :D And now here i am :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Cece's POV:**

I let myself falling on the couch sighing. I didn't know why but now, that Logan was away, i felt really alone in the apartment. Even if Flynn was there. Suddenly my stomach growled. Well, i didn't eat anything except the ice- cream with Logan, because of all the drama today. I made me some toast, not able to do anything more since i was so tired. After i was finished eating i went into my room to sleep.

That was a long and eventful day. Sometimes in a bad and some times in a good way but I'm still really hurt because of Ty. I still can't believe what he did to me and i still didn't know why. Luckily i had Logan and Rocky to cheer me up. Logan. I didn't know why but every time i thought of him my heart beats like crazy. Well, i have no clue. After i showered and changed i let myself fall on my bed and slept.

**Three days later**

**Rocky's POV:**

I was at the 'Shake it up' studio with Ty, Cece and Tinka for rehearsel. It was the first time after Ty and Cece broke up and it was really awkward, since they still had to do this dance together at Saturday. I mean yeah there will be background dancers but they will dance the main part. But they didn't talk with each other and it's kinda creeping me out. Well instead of talking to Cece Ty stared at Tinka the whole time and tried to make conversation with her.

I just ask myself when he finally asks her out. I mean yeah... It's only been four days since the break up from Ty and Cece but you could clearly see that they won't come back together and that Ty already lost his heart to Tinka. I still don't know what's going on between Logan and Cece but they spent much time together the last days and got along really good. I didn't have the chance to talk to Logan and i probably never will, since Flynn always takes him when he's at the Jone's apartment , to go with him somewhere.

Some times he just sat with Cece and me at the apartment but i have to talk to him alone. After Cece and me changed for the first dance at the show that we have to rehearse, which luckily wasn't with Ty i sat down at a chair before the studio, lost in thoughts, as Cece came up to me. She was really nervous. ,,Rocky i can't dance with Ty! I can't even talk to him! And at the dance there's a lot of us dancing together even with lifts!" She was almost creeping out about that. Tinka came to us. ,,Hey, you two. What's up?" Cece didn't know yet what Ty feels for Tinka so she was to her like usual.

,,The dance with Ty is my problem! I can't dance with him since the break up was only for days ago! I'm not ready for that!" she almost cried. ,,Oh i think it can't get worse than usual." , Tinka replied, being her usual self. I rolled my eyes but didn't added something. I looked at Cece. ,,Cece you have to dance! That's something we're rehearsing since weeks! Phil can't just cut it off! An-" Suddenly my speech was interrupted by Mark, one of the dancers who said to us: ,,Guys! We rehearse the first dance now!" Cece groaned but followed Mark. Tinka just shrugged her shoulders and we followed him, too.

After the first dance was finished, Cece got more and more nervous and i could see that Ty wasn't really comfortable, too. I just hope that they somehow will make it work. There was still two other dances but after that it was time. After Cece was changed she shifted nervously in her chair and Ty stood at the other and of the room as nervous as Cece. Phil came to me confused. ,,What the heck is up with those two? I thought they are together?" , he asked me.

,,Well they were together. They broke up four days ago and now they're really nervous about dancing with each other." Phil eyes went wide. He said a little bit angry: ,,Oh that's great! That's really what i needed for the show at saturday! Two emotional grounded teenager who had to dance with each other! But they must dance! The show is in three days!" and with that he walked away. I sighed.

**Ty's POV:**

I stand at one and end of the room, being really nervous. Cece and I didn't talk to each other since what happened the day after the break up and now we had to dance together. That will be really awkward. I saw Cece sitting on a chair at the other end of the room, being as nervous as me. I really wanted to walk up to her and comfort her but i can't. She probably hates me. Tinka walked up to me. She looked so pretty in her outfit... She laied a hand on my shoulder and said: ,, Is everything okay Ty?" I looked into her beatiful eyes and replied: ,,Yeah. J- just a little bit nervous about dancing with my ex. ''

I looked again to Cece, who looked somewhere into space. I sighed. ,,You will do this great. I know it. I think you two are professional enough, to handle this and you don't have to talk to each other." Tinka told me and smiled at me. I smiled back. ,,Thanks Tinka!", i said. Tinka was about to say something but than came the announcement that it's time for the next and last dance. Cece stood up and walked into my direction but directly past me to the other end of the background of the stage. I took a deep breath. At first all the background dancers would start to dance and then when we get the sign from Phil, we had to dance.

After 20 seconds the sign came and Cece and i got on the stage. I totally lost myself into the dance and it was as great as always to dance with Cece. I didn't need to fake a smile. Even if this chemistry weren't there anymore, well at least not like that. Cece seemed to enjoy it, too. Well when you're really into the dancing, it doesn't matter with who you're dancing. As the dance was finished and the last lift were made, Cece and i stood really close to each other, our noses almost touching and waiting for the final 'Beep' that we can get out of the pose. I looked at Cece and she stared back. I couldn't figure out her look, but she didn't seem mad or anything like that.

I smiled at her and i could swear i saw the hint of a smile at her face, too. But then the 'Beep' came and Cece took three steps back. ,,Great guys! That was simply great! If you'll do it like that at Saturday nothing can go wrong! The rehearsel is over! I'll see you at saturday!" Phil cried to us. I really was relieved that it was over. Rocky and Tinka smiled at me proudly. My heart almost melted as i saw Tinka smiling at me. I grinned back wide.

Cece went off the stage, without saying a word to me, while the others dancers congratulated me and each other for the great dance. I sighed. I really wanted to go after her. Even if i don't love her anymore. I still care about her. I really want her to be like my little sister again. But that had to take his time, i guess. Maybe i just added to much into this dance.


	8. Do you want to dance with me?

**Hay guys i have a long chapter for you today! I hope you'll like it and leave lot of reviews :)**

**Haha i said to my best friend: ,, If i would be a character from Shake it up, i would be Tinka." Well I'm not blonde, haven't that crazy accent and my style is completely different but still. She said: ,,Yeah definetely." :D You ask why? If it quick-wittedness Tinka and me could be one and the same person and i really don't mind :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Cece's POV:**

The dance with Ty actually went really great, but I was still mad at him, so after the dance i rushed from the stage, not saying a word to him. I'm glad when this is over and i'd never have to dance like this with Ty. He's a great dancer, still but before and after the dance was really awkward and i really don't need more awkwardness. After i was changed Rocky came to me.

,,Hay Cece! Wasn't that bad after all, was it?" , she asked me grinning. ,,Well the dance, no. Before and after that, totally awkward. I'm glad when all of this is over." , I replied sighing. I saw Tinka standing by Ty who just also changed. They were a lot together today and Ty stared at her the whole time. What's going on?

,,Rocky? What is going on between my ex and Tinka?" , i asked Rocky. Rocky was a really bad liar. If there was something i would find it out. Rocky shiftet uncomfortable from one feet to the other. ,,U-uhm nothing?" , she said more as a question. I raised an eyebrow and she groaned. ,,Oh I'm a terrible liar, i know. Ty is in love with her."

Suddenly a stab went through my chest. That was the reason why he broke up with me? I can't believe it. I mean... why? Rocky saw my look. ,,Cece... I'm sorry, i should've told you earlier. Well i also know it only since three days, but... '' , i interrupted her. ,,Rocky it's not your fault. In fact it's not even Ty's or Tinkas fault. You can't choose with who you fall in love with. It just hurts." Rocky nodded understandingly.

I said goodbye to Rocky, took my purse and walked out of the studio. My mom must be here any minute to pick me up. I know it's stupid because Rocky said, i could still drive home with her and Ty but it still hurts to much to even be in the same room with him. As i walked out i saw the car from my mom and went in. My mom didn't questioned me this time as she saw my look, what was good for me. I didn't have the strength to talk. Especially not now since i know why Ty broke up with me. Well, now it's time for me to get over him.

**Ty's POV:**

After the dance i couldn't find Cece anymore. So i walked to Tinka, to talk to her. She hugged me and said: ,,Well done, Ty. I knew you're professional enough to do that!" I smiled at her and my heart beated like crazy as she hugged me. ,,Thanks Tinka. I'm happy that it went so good and i think Saturday won't be that bad. '' I replied still smiling and she smiled back. We talked a while and i really wanted to ask her out but couldn't put my courage up.

I mean, it has been only four days since my break up with Cece. It's a bit early, isn't it? After a while Rocky came, that she want to go home and since we were almost the last people there i agreed. I asked Tinka if i should driver her home but she just said: ,,Nahhh , my mom must come every minute, but thanks, Ty. See ya later, you two." and with that she walked out of the studio.

After that Rocky and me drove also home. The cardrive was really quiet at first but then Rocky spoke up: ,,So... Did you finally ask her out?" I shook my head. ,,No. I don't have the courage to it. Maybe it's also a little bit early since the break up was only four days ago." I sighed. I felt Rockys gaze on me. ,,Well... Since you're the one who broke up with Cece, shouldn't you also be the one who is over her?", she asked me.

I said: ,,I am over her." but then i added: ,, It's just hart to not talk to Cece. Before all of this we were such good friends and then we kissed and came together... And now, we didn't even talked to each other since sunday. I want to be her friend again. I don't know how i fell in love with her or out of love with her, but i still care about Cece, like a... sister. But with Tinka it's something more special... I'm in love with her and i think i even was longer than i admit to myself." Rocky just nodded and we drove the rest of the way in silence to the apartment building.

**Cece's POV:**

As we arrived at home i sat on the couch and watched TV. My mom said after a while to me: ,,We're going to eat at a restaurant tonight with Logan and Jeremy. I thought since you and Logan get along so well now and Jeremy and me are also friends again, we can eat something together.'' I nodded really excited and went up to my room to change. ( . /-wY6PoFSF0r4/UF6kxy_Y3WI/AAAAAAAAAqU/jBJbtaeKkhA/ s400/Bella+Thorne+Pleated+Ted+ ) I looked at myself in the mirror. Wow i look good.

I quickly wrote Rocky a SMS, since she said something about coming over later:

_Hey Rocky. We're not at home. Going with Logan and Jeremy into some fancy restaurant. Sorry :/ See ya tomorrow at school xx_

Five minutes later her reply came:

_No problem. Have fun. I have to help my dad anyway -.- See ya xx_

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I opened the door and infront of it stood Logan, smiling at me. I smiled back. Logan was there for me the last days, a lot. We became really close friends and I'm always happy to see him. ,,Hey Cece, you look beautiful, tonight." I blushed at that and replied: ,,Thanks Logan. You look also really handsome." That really wasn't a lie. He looked really good. Well he always looks good. ( display_pic_with_ )

I would've stood there forever but than Jeremy came. ,,Hey Cece. You look really good in that dress. Everyone a little bit overdressed tonight, i see. Well since it's a really fancy restaurant it isn't that bad." , he chuckled about his blunt joke. I wanted to say something back but than my mom came to us with Flynn. Flynn looked at Logan grinning but Logan looked away rolling his eyes. ,,Can we go?" , my mom asked. We all nodded and walked to Jeremy's car.

**Rocky's POV:**

Aw man, that was some kind of long car drive. I could see how much Ty still thought about Cece, even if he loves Tinka now. He wanted her as a friend again, really badly. I wouldn't have anything against it either but i think Cece still needs some time to get over the whole thing. That wasn't something to easily forgot. Especially now since she knew that Ty dumped her because of Tinka.

As we arrived in our apartment i changed into some comefortable clothes and just wanted to go to Cece's apartment, as a SMS from Cece came:

_Hey Rocky. We're not at home. Going with Logan and Jeremy into some fancy restaurant. Sorry :/ See ya tomorrow at school xx_

I groaned. Well so much about going to Cece. She'll have fun with Logan, Jeremy and her family and i'll have a boring evening , with a lovesick brother. Maybe , if it's true what Ty said about Logan,... Maybe something will happen between him and Cece. But, no... I mean Cece isn't really over Ty and Logan probably won't rush anything.

Suddenly my dad shouted from downstairs: ,,Rocky! I need you're help! Can you come please?" Or helping my dad. I groaned again, wrote Cece quickly back and went downstairs. This is going to be a really great evening.

**Logan's POV:**

On the car drive to the restaurant i couldn't help but stare at Cece. She looked stunning. I mean she always looks beautiful, but today... Wow. I didn't know if she tried to get a fresh start, now that she's single again or she just wanted to dress up but i don't mind at all. Well my heart beats the crap out of me, but that's one of the problems when you're in love, like i am. I'm madly in love with Cece. I groaned inside and stared out of the carwindow, trying to concentrate on something other. Cece just broke up with Ty, i can't ask her out yet. I had to wait but as soon as she's over him i will ask her out. Hopefully she will say yes.

As we arrived at the restaurant, Cece, Flynn and I got out of the car while my dad and Georgia were searching for a parkingspot. As we stood there i couldn't help but stare at her again. Suddenly she looked up to me and i looked down, trying to hide my blush. I looked up to Flynn who rolled his eyes at me. I still can't believe that he figured out, I'm in love with his sister. Since Georgia and my dad still weren't there i asked Cece and Flynn: ,,Should we go inside? My dad made reservations.'' I hold my arm out for Cece and she took it smiling. Wen went inside, followed by Flynn.

The waiter brought us to our table, who was near the dance floor, in the restaurant. The music was really nice and i saw Cece swinging and singing to the song in her chair. I chuckled. Cece looked up to me confused and asked: ,,What's so funny?'' ,,It's just cute how you're into every kind of music, you can dance to." , i replied. Wait? Did i say cute? Cece blushed and looked down. I really wanted to ask her, if she want to dance with me but this was not the song i could dance, too. I can hardly even dance. Only to slow songs, thanks to Rocky.

After ten minutes our parents finally came and we ordered something to drink and to eat. Talking about fancy restaurant, the food was also really fancy. My dad didn't seem to mind about paying so much. He had a really great time with Georgia, like i had with Cece. We were talking and laughing the whole time. Flynn just sat there, concentrating on his food. I kinda own him since he didn't say anything.

After the food was finished we sat there, still talking. Cece was swinging to the beat again and my dad mouthed to me Ask- her – to- dance- with- you. I took a deep breath, stood up and held Cece my hand out. ,,Do you want to dance with me?''

**Cece's POV:**

,,Do you want to dance with me?'' Logan asked me, his hand stretched out to me. 'Why not?' i asked myself, took his hand and stood up. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Then we walked on the dance floor and started dancing to a slow song. ,,Wow. Seems like you and Rocky didn't only kiss at your 'dance-lesson'" , i said to him. He chuckled. ,,Yeah. But i still suck at dancing. Maybe you can show me some moves some times?" , he replied.

,,Sure. Even if i the dancing at shake it up, i think slow dancing is also really nice, it's kinda..." ,,Romantic?" , he finished my sentence. I nodded and then we fell in a comfortable silence. After the dance was finished, i felt kinda dizzy. I don't really know why. I asked Logan, if we could go outside. He nodded, said it our parents, took his jackett and we walked outside.

We stood outside simply taking in the cool air. The restaurant was really nice but after a while also sticky. It was already dark outside and really cold. I mentally facepalmed myself that i didn't brought a thicker jackett. I began shivering. Logan seemed to notice that and laied his jacket around my shoulders. While his hands where still on my shoulders i looked up to him. He has beautiful brown eyes. He stared back at me. His hand wandered to my waist and and my arms to his shoulders while his jackett fell on the ground, but neither of us cared.

I started leaning in, closing my eyes and him , too. Our noses were almost touching as suddenly my mom cried: ,,Cece, Logan? Where are you? We're going home!" Smooth, mom. Really, smooth. We broke apart really quick and i was glad that it was so dark outside. Not only because i could hide my blush but also because our parents didn't see what just happened. Logan took his jackett from the ground and we walked back to our parents and Flynn in silence. Neither of us said a word at the cardrive and as we arrived at home i quickly said: ,,Good night!" To no one in practicular and went into my room

I let myself fall on my bed groaning. I was totally confused. I almost kissed Logan! That can't be! I mean Logan... That's just crazy! We couldn't stand each other until three days before. But he was so nice to me and he danced with me tonight, gave me his jacket and he leaned in, too. I'm not falling for him, am I? No that can't be. I'm not falling for Logan. It was just a 'heat of the moment' thing. More not. I mean that was only because he helped me getting over Ty. Yeah that was it. Nothing special, i kept telling myself until i fell asleep.


	9. Me, trying to get over you

**Here's the new chapter of the story! :) I hope you guys will like it and leave a lot of reviews :) Thanks for the sweet reviews i got so for :) Since i'm not going to finish 'I dance it up' I may will start with a new story but i don't know it yet :) **

**Love you guys as always xx**

I woke up the next morning, seeing a way to big pullover and a hat hanging over my chair at my desk. On them lied a piece of paper from my mom.

_I thought, since you want to get over Ty, it's the best to give him his things back. I know there's much more. But where a end is must be a beginning, right?_

I smiled. My mom really did her best to cheer me up even if i was not really nice to her since i was so depressed. She was right. The first step to get over him, was giving him back, what belongs to him. I took the pullover and the hat and walked out of the window, still into my PJ's and from the window of the Blue's into their apartment. Rocky looked up from her cereals. ,,Morning Cece. What are you doing here so early?'' She greeted me.

I pointed at the things in my hand. ,,My mom thought, the best first step to get over Ty, is giving him his things back. I think she's right and that's what I'm doing here so early." , i replied. Rocky nodded and then said: ,,Do you want to eat breakfast with me first? Ty isn't awake anyway." That was the reason why i came so early. Well, but i don't want to say no to my best friend so i lied the pullover and the hat on the couch and ate with Rocky breakfast.

We talked about all and nothing. I fought with myself if i should tell her, what happened between Logan and me yesterday. Well, what almost happened between us. I mean, it's not like i have feelings for him or anything but since she's my best friend, she still deserves to know it. But not yet. I first have to do something else.

After i was finished with eating breakfast i said to Rocky: ,,Yeah I better give him the things back now. I still have to get ready for school after that. Thanks for the breakfast anyway, Rocky." and smiled at her. She smiled back and replied: ,,You're welcome.'' With that i walked to Ty's room, took a deep breath and opened the door.

**Ty's POV:**

I woke up the next morning by the voices from my sister and Cece in the kitchen. Wait Cece is here? Oh great. Wasn't yesterday awkward enough? I looked at my clock groaning. Well i had to wake up anyway, since today was school. Suddenly i heard Cece saying from the kitchen: ,,Yeah I better give him the things back now. I still have to get ready for school after that. Thanks for the breakfast anyway, Rocky."

,,You're welcome.'' , Rocky replied. Wait Cece is coming into my room? I quickly throw a T-Shirt on since i was only in my boxers and then the door went open and Cece stood infront of it. Still in her PJ- pants and a two sizes to big shirt. She had a pullover and a hat in her hand.

My pullover and my hat. I remembered how i gave her the pullover as we had some movie night at mine, while our parents were out and she was cold. That was one of our first dates. She stole the hat only three weeks ago at some Shake it up- rehearsel from me. But i didn't mind at that time. We stared at each other for a while and Cece nervously shifted from one feet to the other. Then she spoke up. ,,Hey. I'm just here to bring you some of your things back, that you gave me when we were... dating. I thought you want to have them back. There's still a lot in my room from you but i was to lazy to find them all, right now.''

I almost chuckled. Typical Cece. She handed me the things over. I said: ,,Thanks. But you really don't have to give me everything back. I mean-" She cut me off. ,,Yes, i do. It's my way to get over you." Ouch. That was like someone slapped me into the face. Well Cece did, mentally. I kinda deserved that since i broke up with her. She walked back to the door and was about to went out of the room as i spoke up again: ,,I really am sorry, Cece.''

She spun around again and looked me straight into the eye. ,, I know but i don't think I'm able to forgive you yet.'' , she replied, walked out of the room , said goodbye to Rocky and went out of the apartment. I sighed and let myself fell on the bed. Well she said, that she can't forgive me, YET. That meant there is a possibility of us being friends again. But when, that was the big question.

**Cece's POV:**

As i was back into mine apartment i showered and changed for school. Even if it was not much of the things, i had from Ty, it still feels good. My mom was right. It really helped. After i was ready i saw there was still enough time to walk to school and that was what i did. I shouted bye to my mum and Flynn and walked out. I needed to clear my head anyway. Yesterday was so weird.

I mean, first the dance with Ty, that actually made fun even if we broke up and then the almost- kiss with Logan. I can't believe it happened. I mean what did that mean? Does he like me? Do i like him? All those questions were running through my head. But i have no answer to any of it. Logan drove me crazy with his behavior as we couldn't stand each other and now also. As i arrived at school Rocky was already there. ,,Hey Cece. We hadn't seen each other for a long time." , she joke but i didn't laugh.

I still was in thoughts about Logan. What should i do? Not only that we're only friends since five days and he's my ex- almost- step – brother, but also he is the Ex of Rocky. I didn't even know how i really feel about him. Suddenly Rocky waved her hand infront of my face. ,,Earth to Cece. What's wrong? You aren't thinking about my brother again, are you?" , she asked me, eying me. I shook my head. ,,No, i wasn't. It's nothing, really.'' Rocky rolled her eyes at me . ,,Oh come on Cece, i know you're hiding something! Tell me what's wrong!'' , she said and looked pleading to me.

I sighed. Should i tell her? She's my best friend, she won't hate me. Hopefully. I took a deep breath took her aside, that no one could hear us and started: ,, Ok, i tell you what's wrong. But don't freak out, please.'' Rocky nodded and i continued: ,,You know, Flynn, mom and I were at this fancy restaurant with Logan and Jeremy, yesterday." Rocky nodded again. ,,Well it was a really nice evening and Logan and i danced together. After the dance i kinda got dizzy and we walked outside, to catch some fresh air. I was cold, so he gave me his jackett and as his hands were still at my shoulders he suddenly leaned in and me, too. We were about to... kiss." Rocky's eyes went wide at this. ,,But then our parents came out of the restaurant and my mom said we're going home. Luckily they didn't see us but... still. Oh Rocky I'm so confused! Please don't freak out!"


	10. I need you but i don't know as what

**So guys here's the new chapter! Cogan is here in this chapter and in the next will be a lot of Tynka! :) I hope you guys like it so for and leave a lot of reviews :) Thanks for the reviews i got so far :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Rocky's POV:**

,,But then our parents came out of the restaurant and my mom said we're going home. Luckily they didn't see us but... still. Oh Rocky I'm so confused! Please don't freak out!" , Cece whisper-yelled. I was really shocked. I can't believe it. Logan and Cece almost kissed. Wait that means... Logan does like Cece! Wow. That's creepy. Cece seemed really confused, like she said. I wasn't jealous. I'm so over Logan. I just wanted to know what that means. ,,Cece I'm not freaking out. It's okay. I'm over Logan but I'll have a question for you. Do you like Logan 'that' way?" , i asked her.

Cece looked down sadly and answered: ,,I don't know, what i feel for him. I mean Ty dumped me only five days ago. That's because I'm so confused. I don't really know what to do.'' I could tell, she wasn't lying. She really was confused. Instead of adding something i just hugged her for comforting her. I didn't really know what to say. I only knew that i have to talk to Logan as soon as it's possible. He had to ask her out, definetely. Well i can't really believe, that Ty was right about him, being in love with Cece but oh, well. After school i wrote Logan a SMS:

_Meet me at Crusty's at 3. p.m. I have to talk to you._

His reply was :

_I'll be there._

After i left my schoolbag at home and made up some excuse to Ty i walked to Crusty's. Logan already sat there waiting for me. I sat infront of him. ,,Hey Rocky. Why did you want me to come to Crusty's?" he asked me. ,,Logan, i want to ask you something. Are you in love with Cece?'' , i just blurted out. Logan's eyes went wide. He so is in love with her. ,,How do you...?'' ,,Ty was the one who first told me, that he thinks you're in love with her. Then today Cece told me what happened between you and her as you were at this fancy restaurant with your parents. You can tell me the truth. I'm not mad or anything.''

Logan looked down. ,,To be honest, yes I am but the almost kiss, wasn't planned or anything. I wanted to wait with asking her out, until she's totally over Ty. I didn't want to rush anything. I was just really caught in the moment.'' he told me. I nodded. ,,Well i think you should ask her out, as soon as you see her. Don't wait. I don't think she's still in Ty. Sure it's hard for her, to get rid of all the things, she had from him (Believe me, there's a lot) but she's ok meanwhile.'', i replied to what he said.

I looked at him smiling. He seems to fight with something inside him but than smiled back and said: ,,You're probably right, Rocky. I'm going to ask her out. I'm going to do it right now.'' He stood up and walked into the building after he said bye to me. I just sat down on the stairs, waiting for them to finish their talk. Cece and Logan had to talk, alone.

**Logan's POV:**

After i had talked to Rocky, i walked to the Jone's apartment. Rocky was right, why waiting to ask her out? I mean as we almost kissed, she leaned in ,too. That had to mean something , right? I knocked at the Jone's apartment and one minute later Cece opened the door. ,,Oh, hey Logan.'', she greeted me smiling, but a little bit nervous. I took a deep breath and then said: ,,Hey Cece. Can i talk to you for a second?" Cece nodded and let me in. We sat on the couch and Cece asked me: ,,What do you want to talk about?"

I took a deep breath again and then started: ,, Cece about what happened last night outside the restaurant... It meant something to me. To be honest with you, I really like you. I just couldn't put the courage up to tell it to you since you just broke up with Ty. I know the break up is really fresh and i don't really know if you really like me like that... But i wanted to ask you, if you want to go out with me.'' After i was finished, Cece looked at me in shock.

**Cece's POV:**

I can't believe it. Logan really just asked me out. He really likes me. Oh my god. What should i answer? I'm so confused about my feelings to him and the thing with Ty... I … Say something Cece! ,,Logan to be honest, i don't really know how i feel about you. Like you said I've been only single since five days." Logan looked down but i continued. ,, I must think about it. I can't say simply yes right now. I'm going through a rough time right now and still have to figure things out. Especially since I'm not sure about my feelings to you. Would you give me some time to figure the things out?''

Logan looked up at me. Then he replied smiling half- hearted: ,,Sure. I can totally understand what you mean. You're going through a rough time and it's hard to say yes right now. Just call me when you're ready or write me a SMS or something. In that time, you need to think, i will help you to at least get over Ty completely. I'll be there for you no matter what your answer is.'' Wow. ,,That's really sweet from you Logan thanks.'' , i told him and hugged him. After we broke apart he said: ,,I have to go. I have badminton- practice in a half hour. See ya tomorrow or so.'' , he hugged me one last time and then went in direction door.

I spoke up again: ,,I have to dance at Shake it up- Chicago at saturday with Ty, at 6 p.m.. I would really like it if you would come as support, but also as my friend. If this us should work out some day, you should see what i do, since i already saw what you do.'' Logan turned around and smiled at me with more hope in his eyes as i said that. ,,I'd love to. You can count on me. I'll be there." he said and then walked out of the apartment.


	11. Finally

**Guys here's the new chapter! If you read this chapter and think: The story is almost at it's end, i know you're reading my stories for the first time :D Then the real drama is just about to begin believe me guys! So i hope you keep on reading, like it and leave a lot of reviews :) Thanks for the reviews i got so far! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Ty's POV:**

After school i went to my apartment and watched TV. Rocky was out somewhere and i couldn't call Cece, since we broke up. Deuce was out with Dina. I really wanted to ask Tinka if she wants to come over but i was kinda afraid that she would say no. 'Just do it, Ty' i said to myself and picked up my phone from the table. I wrote Tinka a SMS:

_Hay Tinka. Do you want to come over?_

Two minutes later her reply came:

_I'd love , to. I'll be there in 20._

Yes! My mind screamed. I rushed to my room to fix my hair and put some perfume on. Hey, also boys should smell good. Especially when the girl you love is about to come over. As i was finished the doorbell rang. I rushed to the door and Tinka stood infront of it. She looked beautiful as always. ,,Hey Tinka!'' , i greeted her. ,,Hey Ty!" , she replied.

,,Wanna watch some TV?" , i asked her. She grinned at me and i walked into the kitchen to get us some soda and popcorn. Tinka already sat on the couch. I put the popcorn and the soda down at the table and sat down to her, accidently brushing her leg. She looked up to me and blushed. I blushed, too. We stared into each other eyes for a long time.

_Kiss her already! _A voice in my head said.

_Who are you? My conscience?_

_No, santa, stupid. Of course I'm your conscience. Now kiss her already._

Tinka and I still stared at each other, both leaning in. I got really nervous but didn't stop it. I want to kiss her **badly** . I stopped right before our lips met and take one last look at her. I saw her eyes sparkling. Then i pressed my lips to hers. It was an amazing feeling. So much better than everything, i experienced with Cece. It was a really sweet kiss at first, but soon turned into a make out session.

I was totally caught up in the kiss, Tinka, too that we didn't noticed that the door went open and suddenly Rocky shouted: ,,What the heck?'' Deja- vu. Tinka and i broke quickly apart and stared at the door. I almost gasped as i saw, Cece also standing there, staring shocked at us. She spun around and walked out of the apartment.

Tinka stood there paralized, shocked and also guilty. Wow that was the first time i saw her guilty for Cece. Rocky still stood there with her hands on her hips. Then she said: ,, I have no clue, what just happened. But i'm going to look after Cece. When I'm back i want an explination. From both of you!" and with that she walked out.

I looked at Tinka, who looked back. It was kinda awkward, but i smiled at her. She kissed back that means hopefully she likes me. ,,So..." Tinka started but i cut her off. ,, Tinka look, forget about Cece. I saw your guilty, but i will get that right with her, i hope so at least. It has a reason why i broke up with her, you. Tinka I'm in love with you. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Instead of an answer she kissed me short.

,,Did that answer your question?" She asked grinning. I grinned back, happy. ,,Hm... I think you had to explain me that, more." , i replied and kissed her again. She kissed happily back and sneaked her arms around my neck while mine were around her waist. It was like heaven. Finally I'm together with Tinka. A voice in my head was sorry about Cece, but i didn't want to stop this moment.

**Cece's POV:**

After Logan talked to me and Rocky came back from where ever she was we walked into my apartment to talk. ,,So... What did Logan want?" , she asked. I could see in her eyes that she knows something. ,,He came into my apartment and asked me out. Wait. You don't have anything to do with this, have you?" Rocky looked down. I knew it. ,,Yeah i have. He said to me that he really likes you but didn't want to rush anything, since you just broke up with Ty. I told him to ask you out." she replied looking a little bit guilty.

I said nothing. ,,So... What did you say?'' , she asked excited. ,,I don't know yet. I mean,... It's all upside down, right now. I said i need some time to think. I don't know how i feel about him.'' Rocky eyed me and then said : ,,Okay, but if you want to know my opinion. I think you also like Logan.'' I sighed and let myself fall on the couch. ,,I.. don't know. Yeah i think, i like him but Ty...'' Rocky groaned. ,,Cece! I know it's hard but you should really get over Ty! I think you should give it a try with Logan!''

I sighed again. ,,I... I must think about it. He comes to Shake it up at Saturday. Maybe until then, i know my answer.'' , i said. Rocky only nodded. Then she replied: ,,Ok, but I'm pretty sure you like him. Well... How about we go to my apartment? I have some new clothes i want to show you.'' I nodded. That's something that will get me on other thoughts.

We walked to Rocky's apartment and as Rocky opened the door i gasped shocked. There were Tinka and Ty on the couch... making out! I looked speechless at them but they didn't notice us. Rocky shouted: ,,What the heck?" Deja- vu. Ty and Tinka broke apart and stared at Rocky. Then Ty saw me and looked at me in shock. I just ran out of the apartment and back into mine. I let myself falling on my bed and waited for the tears to come.

Nothing came. I was only really angry. Not that Ty and Tinka kissed, well it was kinda creepy to see my ex of five days making out with one of my closest friends, but... No, i was angry because i still tried to get over Ty, while he was head over heels for Tinka. Now after i saw that, I'm definetely over him. Rocky came into my room. ,,Hey Cece..'' I sat straight up and said: ,,It's okay Rocky. Maybe it wasn't that bad after all to see them like that. Now i know, that I'm over Ty.'' Rocky looked obviously relieved at me. ,,Finally.'' , she replied

Now there's still one important question: Do i want to go out with Logan?


	12. Forgive and forget

**Here's the new chapter guys! I hope you'll like it and leave a lot of reviews! :D Like i said the story is far from the end so don't worry when you read this and the next chapters :DI won't write on until thursday since I'm away for two days :/ But after that I'm going to write on as soon as it's possible! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Saturday**

**Ty's POV:**

I was at the Shake it up studio with Tinka, Cece and Rocky. Well i was with Tinka in my wardrobe, talking. I was even more nervous now, since Cece saw me and Tinka making out on the couch. I just hope it will went good. I paced in the room back and forth, thinking about how to get this right before the dance. It was only a half hour until the show. Rocky told me Cece isn't mad that we're dating, but it still kinda can't get out of my head how she looked. Tinka sighed. ,,Ty... If you want to make this right, you have to talk to her. I'm going outside now and you'll write her a SMS that she should come into your wardrobe. See ya at the show." , she said, give me one last peck on the lips and walked out.

I groaned. Tinka was right. Well my beautiful girlfriend is always right. I took out my phone and wrote Cece a SMS. The first one since what seems like an eternety.

_We really need to talk before this dance, Cece. Please come to my wardrobe._

I didn't get an answer. Instead of it two minutes later , Cece walked in and stood there her arms crossed. ,,You want to talk with me?" , she asked.

**Cece's POV:**

I talked with Rocky and a dancer who's name was Mark and obviously had a huge crush on Rocky, as my phone suddenly made 'beep' . A SMS from Ty. I raised an eyebrow and opened it.

_We really need to talk before this dance, Cece. Please come to my wardrobe._

Rocky read the SMS over my shoulder, nodded and said: ,,Go.'' I went to Ty's wardrobe and opened the door without knocking. There sat Ty. ,,You want to talk with me?" . He stood up, walked up to me and looked me straight into the eye. ,,Cece about what happened two days ago... I didn't want you to know it like that. I should had told you as i broke up with you, that i have feelings for Tinka... I really am sorry. If there's any possibility of..." I cut him off. ,,I forgive you." Ty eyes went wide and he had a really happy expression his face.

,,Really?" , he asked hopefully. ,,Yes, to say the truth, Rocky already told me that you're in love with Tinka. Don't blame her i squezed her out as i saw you two together, but that's not the point. I forgive you because i finally realized yesterday as i saw you two eating each other faces of at your couch that I'm over you and i'd love to be friends with you again.'' Ty grinned at me wide and hugged me friendshiply. ,,Thanks Cece. That means a lot to me.'' I hugged him back smiling. Then i said: ,,Well, time to go. There's still a dance waiting for us!'' Ty nodded grinning and we walked out, back to Tinka and Rocky.

Rocky and Tinka smiled at us as they saw us. ,,Finally! I thought at the end of the story i had to choose between you two, because the fighting won't end!'' We laughed at her joke. Tinka also smiled. ,,I knew you would make up and Cece-'' i interrupted her. ,,It's okay, Tinka.'' She smiled even wider. Suddenly a familiar voice from behind said: ,,Hey Guys!"

**Logan's POV:**

I was on my way to the 'Shake it up- Chicago' studio since i promised it Cece. Well, i always wanted to see her dance like this live, so i really didn't mind. She wrote me thursday that she caught Ty and this girl Tinka that i only knew from the wedding making out on the Blue's couch. She said she was angry, but then realized that she was over Ty. That built my hopes up that she would soon yes to go out with me. At least i hope so.

As i arrived there i walked around looking for Cece or Rocky. I saw them both standing with Ty and Tinka laughing. Seems like they finally made up. ,,Hey guys!'' i greeted them. Cece was with her back to me and turned around smiling. ,,Hay!" , they all said at the same time, except Ty. He was the only one i never really apologized, too. ,, You made it!" , Cece said grinning and hugged me. ,,Sure, i keep my promises.'', i replied. Ty just stared at me. Time to face the brother of my ex and the ex of the girl i love. Before i could say anything Ty held is hand out to me and said: ,,How about we just forget the whole thing.''

I heard relieved sighing from the girls. I shook Ty's hand grinning. ,,Works for me.'' Before we could say anything more some man who i thought, is the producer of the whole thing, shouted: ,,Guys the show starts!'' Ty, Tinka and Rocky walked into his direction. Before Cece followed them she kissed me quick on the cheek and said: ,,See ya after the show." I stood there dazed from Cece's kiss and then looked for some good place to see the show.

The first dances wasn't with them together and there and then they rushed past me to change their outfits. The show was amazing. I never knew how good, they can dance. Especially Cece. It was like she was in her own little world and she lost herself in the dancing. The last dance came and the background dancers started to dance. Then Cece and Ty came out and the it seemed like the dance just begun. It looked so perfect how they danced together and a little bit jealously hit me.

_She kissed you on the cheek. She's over Ty. _

_I hope you're right._

_Come on, dude. It's just a dance. It's not like their making out or something like that. _

_Yeah, you're right..._

The dance goes on and on, for me what feels like an eternety and as the final lift from both of them were made they stood there REALLY close, their noses almost touching and smiling at each other. 'It's just for the dance, just for the dance' i repeated in my head. Then the final 'beep' came and they took a few steps back.

The host shouted: ,,Great show guys! See ya at tuesday for rehearsel!'' and with that i walked to Cece who was just congratulated by some dancers. She grinned at me and hugged me tight. I hugged back relieved. ,,You were great.'' , i told her honestly. She smiled at me. ,,Thanks Logan. I'm glad you were here.'', she replied and i smiled back. The moment was ruined by Rocky running to us and hugging Cece, until she almost can't breath anymore.

,,You guys were awesome, Cece!", she cried happy. Cece grinned at her. ,,I know, right?" I chuckled. Then she wispered something to Rocky, who nodded and walked away. Cece looked back at me and asked: ,, Can we talk outside?" I looked at her surprised but then replied: ,,Sure.''

**No one's POV:**

? : Should we tell them? I mean it's been three weeks

?: I don't know... I mean how will they react?

?: They are our kids, they will understand.

?: Yeah you're right. We should tell them, but just wait a little.

?: For what?

?: For the right moment. When we're all together.

?: Well, if you say so, but i don't want this to be a secret any longer.


	13. YES! YES! YES!

**Guys here's the new chapter! I hope you'll like it and leave a lot of reviews! :) Thanks for the nice reviews and messages i've got so far! :) If you have question just write me a message, no matter about what! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Cece's POV:**

,,Sure.'', Logan replied and we walked outside. I now made my decision. I really want to go on a date with Logan. I really like him and he likes me, too. There's nothing wrong with it right? As we were outside Logan asked: ,,So what do you want to talk about with me?" I took a deep breath and then replied: ,, I made my decision. I want to go out on date with you!" Logans expression changed from confused to really happy. ,,Really?", he asked.

I smiled at him and answered: ,,Yes, really. I don't know where this is going, but i want to give it a try.'' He hugged me happily and said: ,,Thanks Cece! I won't disappoint you, i promise!'' I hugged back smiling. ,,I know." , i replied. The butterflies in my stomach went crazy at Logan's touch and the thought of the date. We broke apart and Logan asked: ,,How about friday, 7 p.m.?'' ,,Sounds perfect.'' , i replied and our smiles went bigger and bigger.

The moment got ruined by Rocky who came up to us. ,,Guys we're going to Crusty's to celebrate! You're coming?" , she asked us. I looked at Rocky with a 'Really?' look but then replied: ,,Sure, I'm in. What about you Logan?" I looked back to him and his dreamy brown eyes...

,,Sorry i can't . I promised my dad to came home right after the show. I have to look after my little cousin.'' , he said a little bit sad. To bad. I really wanted Logan to go with us. Then Logan added: ,,I'll see you soon. At the latest at friday. By the way, At the place were we go we should be a little bit overdressed.'' He kissed me on the cheek and walked away.

I stood there dreamily as Rocky asked me: ,, What is on friday? Wait you said...?" I just nodded, Rocky squealed and made a happy dance. I still felt my cheek tingling from Logan's kiss. I can't wait until friday. I tried to get Rocky down. ,,Rocky chill. It's just a date. We're not getting married.'' , i said to her, but inside i was screaming of joy and doing a happy dance myself. Logan and I are finally going on a date! YES! YES! YES! Now i joined Rocky in her happy dance. It was just sooo good.

Then Ty and Tinka came up to us, holding hands ( I still have to get used to this) and we went to Crusty's, talking and laughing like before the whole dating thing between me and Ty. It was a good thing that we made up, i missed him as my big brother. So much better than fighting with him. Everything seems just perfect.

After we was finished with our pizza Rocky and i went home, while Ty drove Tinka home. As we arrived at her apartment i said goodbye to her and walked into my apartment, grinning like a fool. Luckily my mom wasn't there since she had lateshift, I'm not ready to tell her that I'm going to go on a date with er ex- almost- step- son. Flynn was there at the kitchen table and looked at me confused. ,,Why are you grinning so much? Wait, Logan asked you out, didn't he?'' , he questioned me. What the...

,,How do you know that?'', i asked confused. ,,Well... After i found out that he's head over heels for you and he want you to be his girlfriend i kinda figured that out at your lovesick grinning.'' I shook my head in disbelieve. This boy obviously knows more than he should. After the little talk with Flynn i went to sleep, thinking and dreaming about Logan and our date.

**Ty's POV:**

After Crusty's i brought Tinka home. The whole cardrive we talked about things we didn't know about each other. We were together now for two days and i can't get enough from her. She's just so beautiful and funny and... Yeah I'm dreaming again. Well, but it's time to ask her out on our first official date. I already made reservations in some fancy restaurant. I hoped she has time on friday evening.

As we arrived infront of her apartment door i asked her: ,,Babe... do you want to go out on friday night? Only the two of us? Our first official date?" Tinka smiled at me wide: ,,I'd love to!'' I grinned. ,,Perfect. I'll pick you up, at friday 8 p.m. Bye. See ya tomorrow.'' I kissed her one last time and then made my way back home.

**The next morning**

**Cece's POV:**

I woke up the next morning in a good mood. Not only that today wasn't school. No, i also have nothing to worry about at the moment! Everything just went perfect yesterday. I turned my phone on and i saw there was a SMS from Logan.

_Hay Cece, i hope i didn't wake you up. :/ We won't see each other until thursday, sadly. I'm going to go four days to my aunt, since she had a bad accident and she needs someone to look after her kids. After that my cousin will do it , since i can't skip school for so long. But my father told me that our familys will have dinner together at thursday :) I think we have to tell them, about us, going on a date. Can't wait for it and especially not for friday :) xx_

I smiled at the SMS. Logan was so sweet. I replied:

_Hay Logan. Don't worry, my phone were off anyway :D That's bad, but i understand that you have to help your aunt. Just come back ASAP. :) Yay can't wait for thursday :) Yeah we probably should but if we do it, then together :) See you then xx_

After i wrote Logan back i got out of bed and to my dresser. As i looked through my dresser i realized: I have nothing to wear for friday! Oh, shit. I must go dress shoping! As soon as it's possible! Well today it's sunday, that didn't works but maybe Rocky can come with me dress shoping on monday or tuesday. I showered, changed , ate breakfast and made my way to the Blue's apartment. This time without seeing Ty and Tinka making out on the couch, gladly.

Rocky was sitting on the couch in the living- room, watching TV. As she saw me coming through the window, she smiled and greeted me: ,,Morning, Cece. What's up?'' ,,Rocky i need your help! I don't have a dress for my date with Logan on friday!'' I almost shouted, but remained myself, since the rest of the Blue's were still sleeping. Rocky stood up and replied: ,,Calm down , Cece. We're going dress shopping at tuesday, okay? You will find the perfect dress for your perfect date.'' I smiled at her and hugged her. ,,Thanks Rocky!''


	14. dates and shopping

**Hay guys here's the new chapter! :) I hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :) Thanks for the reviews i got so far and for the sweet messages! :) This chapter isn't so long since i hadn't much time :/**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Rocky's POV:**

After Cece calmed down and i promised her to go with her dress- shopping tomorrow after school, it was time to tell her my good news. ,,Well, you're not the only one who got a date!'' , i said to her excited. Cece stared at me: ,,Who...?'' ,,Mark asked me out! He's so cute and i thought i just have to say yes and now we're going on a date on wednesday!'' Cece squealed, me , too. ,,That's awesome Rocky! I knew he has a crush on you!''

Yeah i kinda realized that, too. I just never thought he would really ask me out but i couldn't be more happy. Now we're all happy. That's awesome. Cece and i continued with the squealing and our happy dancing as Ty came out of his room with his boxers and a T-Shirt on. ,,Guys! It's 10 a.m. On a sunday i wanted to sleep! Could you please calm down a bit? Or the whole neighberhood will know that you guys have a date this week!'' , he complained. We nodded, blushing. Then he walked back into his room.

Cece and i started giggling. ,,It's just hilarious how Ty acts when you wake him up!'' , Cece said chuckling. ,,Yeah, i always asks myself how you could find that cute as you two were together. Everytime you were over for breakfast you stared at him dreamily, when... Oh, wait you always stared at him like this.'' , i replied showing her dreaming face. Cece started laughing. ,,Yeah, love makes blind but i can't say the time with Ty together was bad. Even if I'm glad it's all over now. This really wasn't working out, at the end of the story.''

I nodded. Cece was right. I mean, if i thought about it. Cece and me were always talking about how someday we will be sisters in law and everything and how Cece's and Ty's wedding would be. I mean, it's every girls dream to get related to your best friend but not in that way. The friendship of those two was almost broken because of their relationship and that's the last thing i wanted.

After Cece and I had talked for a while Ty joined us on the couch and he told us that he also had a date this week with Tinka. Wow, those two together. That was something i have to get used to. Well, Tinka isn't that bad anymore. I looked at Cece and Ty how they were talking. If you saw them you would never guess that they were in a fight until yesterday or together. I smiled at them. Those were the Cece and the Ty i know. Still with bickering and making fun but in a way like siblings do it.

**Cece's POV:**

I sat with Ty and Rocky on the couch as suddenly the door went open and my mom came in with Rocky's mom, holding bags with chinese food. As our moms saw us sitting together on the couch laughing and talking they sighed relieved. Wow, were we so annoying? ,,Finally! I thought you two would never made up!'' , my mum said and we must chuckle. Marcie throw in: ,,I told you so. Those two can't be mad at each other for long. Who wants chinese food?'' We immediately jumped up and ran to the kitchen table. After we were finished eating Rocky and i sat back down at the couch watching TV, while Ty went out to go somewhere with Deuce.

This really was a boring sunday. Nothing to do. Somehow we killed the time and at the evening we went early to sleep. I wanted to be fresh for a big shoppingday for the big date on friday. This is going to be the best date i ever had. At least i hope so.

**The next day**

**Cece's POV:**

After school Rocky and i walked straight to the mall. We wanted to have as much time as possible. It wouldn't hurt to buy a matching pair shoes and accesoirs. I just got a new paycheck for Shake it up- Chicago and this should be going to be great. We went through a lot shops, but didn't find any good dress. Why was it so hard to find the perfect dress? I mean everyone says i had the perfect bodyshape and i could still not find a dress for my date. That's frustrating.

After a while we came to a small boutique that i never really noticed at the mall but Rocky said we should go in. As we were there i was glad she dragged me there. It was heaven. Beatiful dresses everywhere and those shoes... WOW. The employee from the boutique came to us and smiled at us. ,, What can i do for you two?'' , she asked. Rocky mentioned at me and said: ,,She has a big date on friday and needs a dress and matching shoes.'' I nodded, still speechless because of the boutique.

The employee mustered me and then said: ,,Ok. We will find something for you sweetheart in no matter of time! Wait a second...'' With that she disappeared between all the dresses. Then she came back with three dresses and told me to go into the cabinett. I went in there with the dresses. The first one was a blue one-shoulder dress that stopped at the knees. It was nice but didn't fit me like i want it. I changed into the next dress. It was red strapless dress that has some flowers on the right side and it was simply perfect.

I walked out of the cabinett and i saw Rockys mouth wide open. The employee told me to turned around one time, what i did and then said: ,, You're looking awesome. I think if the boy sees you like that he will fall in love you all over again.'' I smiled at her. ,,You look... Wow.'' Rocky said. I chuckled. ,,Thank you.'' After i also found matching black high heels and bought them. Now the date can come. Well before that we have to tell our parents about us. That will be 'fun'.


	15. We have something to tell you!

**So guys here's the chapter you all waited for! :D It's long and it's good :D I hope you guys love it as much as i loved to write it and i hope you leave a lot of reviews! :) Sit down and enjoy THE chapter :) **

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Wednesday**

**Rocky's POV:**

I'm so excited. I'm so excited. I have my first date with Mark today. I can't believe it. This is going to be great. I sat at Crusty's waiting for him to show up. Well it was half past two and actually we were supposed to meet at three but i was so excited that i came early. It may not be a fancy date like the ones from Ty and Tinka and Cece and Logan at friday but that didn't matter to me. I'm happy to actually have a date and Mark was really cute and i think i like him, too.

Deuce came up to me. ,,Hey Rocky. Do you want to order something?'' , he greeted me. ,,No, not yet Deuce. I'm waiting for my date.'' Deuce eyes went wide. ,,So you also jumped the love- train? Who's the lucky guy?'' , he asked grinning. I grinned back. ,,His name is Mark. He's one of the dancers at Shake it up- Chicago. '' ,,Well, good luck then. I have to go back to work. See ya around.'' Deuce said and walked away.

Then the door went open and Mark came in. He's early, too. How cute. As he saw me he smiled and walked up to me. ,,Hey. I'm sorry i'm la-'' I cut him off: ,,No, no. I'm early. I just can't wait for our date.'' Mark smiled and sat down. Then he took my hand. ,,I can't wait for it either.'' , he said and the butterflies in my stomach went crazy. He was sooo cute.

We ordered our food and started talking. The date was behind awesome. I had so much fun and Mark was such a gentleman. He also held my hand all the time and his full concentration was on me. After we were finished eating we took walk in the park. We were holding hands the whole time and it felt like heaven. Sometimes we felt in an comfortable silence and just enjoyed each other's company.

As Mark brought me home i was a little bit disappointed that the date was over, because it was simply perfect. As we stand infront of my apartment i smiled at him. ,,Thanks Mark, i had a really good time.'' he smiled back replying: ,,Me, too. Rocky... I know we don't know each other for long, but i really like you and i wanted to ask you if... if you want to be my girlfriend?'' He seemed really nervous at saying this.

I took his hands, looked him straight into the eye and said: ,,I'd love to.'' Then we both leaned in and kissed. Fireworks were exploding in my head and the moment was perfect. After we broke apart he said: ,,I'll see you, soon.'' gave me one last peck on the lips and went out. I went into my apartment and let myself fall on the couch happily. This was great. Now i really wanted to know how the dates on friday will go out but especially how Jeremy and Georgia will take it that their kids going on a date.

**Thursday**

**Cece's POV:**

I was in my room with Rocky walking in circles, being really nervous. ,,Relax Cece. You're parents will sure be fine with you two going on a date. It's not like they're still together or something like that.'' , Rocky said to me. I knew Rocky was right but i was still really nervous. I never really felt like that for a guy, not even for Ty and it's not any guy, it's my ex- almost- step- brother Logan! That's crazy. I mean we hated each other at first.

,,I know, that you're right Rocky but it's still creeping me out. I mean what if they don't want us to be a thing? Or what if my mom says it's to early for a new relationship since-'' Rocky cut me off and laied her hands on my shoulders. ,,Cece, everything is going to be fine. Your parents will sure be happy for you and you will soon be together with Logan, because the date is going to be perfect.''

,,Yeah, you don't have anything to worry about. Your date with Mark, your new boyfriend, went perfect. What if i screw it up with Logan? What if i look at the menucard and suddenly just see alphabet soup? I mean Logan knows about my dyslexia but s-''Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Logan went in. I knew he would come before his dad so i wasn't surprised.

Rocky sighed. ,,Hey girls. What's up?'' , he greeted us and looked at my worried eyes. He looks so cute today... Rocky threw me out of my daydream and said to Logan: ,,Could you please say your soon-to – be- girlfriend that she should stop worrying about you guys saying your parents that you're going on a date tomorrow?'' At that Logan and i blushed. Logan looked at me with his adorable smile and walked up to me. He took my hand (Concentration Cece!) and said: ,,Don't worry, Cece. Everything will go great. Our parents will be happy for us and i hope you can't wait for the date tomorrow as much as i can't.'' I nodded and we stared into each other eyes, totally forgetting about Rocky.

Rocky cleared her throat: ,,Ok, guys. That was cheesy enough! Come back to earth!'' Logan and i looked at Rocky and we three bursted out into laughter. Then we sat down on my bed and started talking a bit. I leaned on Logans shoulder the whole time and relaxed a bit. Rocky and Logan were right. This is going to be great. After a hour or so Flynn came in said: ,,Jeremy is here! They want us to come into the living- room. They have something to tell us.'' and walked out. Logan, Rocky and i looked confused at each other, then followed Flynn.

We walked in direction living-room as i suddenly stopped. There were my mom and Jeremy and they were about to kiss. ,,What the -'' , Logan and me cried right before their lips met. They broke quickly apart and i stood there shocked, Logan standing behind me and i didn't need to see his face to know that he was as shocked as me. Jeremy smiled at us. Please don't - ,,Well that wasn't the way, we wanted to tell it you guys but i just say it straight away now.'' he looked at my mom. ,,I can't keep this any longer. Logan, Cece, Flynn. Georgia and i are back together since three weeks.''

I stumbled back and almost fell on the ground, if Logan hadn't caught me. No. This can't be true. They must be joking. Please say, they're joking. Tears were welling up in my eyes. My mom looked concerned to me. ,,Cece is everything okay?'' Say something Cece! ,,Y-yeah. Just a little bit dizzy and my stomach hurts. I think I'm going to be sick. I'm sorry i just ruined your moment.'' ( Well they ruined my life!) That wasn't a lie exactly i really feel sick. Logan looked down to me and i saw in his eyes tears as well. Then Logan spoke up. ,,I'm going to get her into her room, so she can lay down. I'm coming back later for dinner.'' I nodded. Yeah, please get me away from then.

My mom looked at me again, even more concerned and then said: ,,Okay. I hope it goes better soon, sweetie.'' I nodded, trying to smile but just grimaced. Then i walked with Logan and Rocky back upstairs, Logans one arm around my waist that i won't fall again. As we were in my room Rocky looked at us, like it was her fault and said: ,,I gonna leave you two alone , now.'' Then she walked out of the room. Logan looked at me. ,,Cece, I don't want this to end! I- '' I shook my head in disbelieve and looked at him. ,,Logan we can't date! Our parents are together again! What if they got engaged again? I can't date my stepbrother!'' I whisper- yelled and a tear ran down my cheek. This was to much to take.

Logan took a step to me and then replied: ,, We're not even related by blood. It won't be illegal if we-'' I cut him off. ,,It doesn't matter if it's legal or not! What will the people say? What will our parents say? We can't do that, Logan! It's not right and you know that!'' I turned around, that i didn't have to face im anymore but then he said: ,,I'm in love with you. Doesn't that count?'' My heart skipped a beat. I know he liked me but he's in love with me? I turned around only to see him crying as well. ,,I think in that matter, no. Logan i also want us to happen, but we can't. I'm 15 and you're 16 we can't just force our parents to break up because we like each other.'' Logan nodded hesitantly but then understandingly.

Then he stretched his arms out to me and asked: ,,We still will be friends, right?'' I nodded and we hugged, both crying. I ignored my broken heart or the sad butterflies in my stomach. I can't understand why it had to happen. Now i won't have the love of my life. Why is life so unfair? We stood there for what felt like an eternety just sobbing. Then Logan broke apart. ,,Well. I'm going back to Georgia and my dad now, since they want to eat. I'll see you around.'' I nodded. He wiped his tears away and walked out. I laied down in my bed, crying in my pillow. Two minutes later Rocky came in and sat down to me on my bed.

She didn't say anything. She just hugged me and comforted me. I cried only harder and the sobbings wouldn't stop. ,,Why did it have to end like this, Rocky?'' , i said looking up to her with my tearstrained face. Rocky answered soft : ,, I don't know Cece. I really don't know.''

**That was it! Well not for the story the story is still not at it's end! I hope it's like you wanted this chapter and yeah, you were wright with the two mystery people! Even if it kinda was obvious after the fifth hint i gave :D I hope you still liked it and keep on reading the story! **

**Will it give a happy end for Cogan?**


	16. Crying over the person you love

**Here's the new chapter for you guys! Before the Tynka date i thought i write this since it fits :D I hope you guys like it and won't be to mad at me that you have to wait for the Tynka date one more day :) Please leave reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Logan's POV:**

I tried to act normal while the dinner, so no one would realise how broken i am right now. I can't believe, Cece and me can't date. I love her so much. She even wanted to go on a date with me and now? Everything destroyed. I can't blame Cece that she said we can't do that. Her mom and my dad looked so happy with each other, i also didn't want to break them up. Even if it's still not fair. I really love Cece and i want to be with her but that's history now. I didn't even have the chance to kiss her. Well, i think that would've had it made only worse.

After the dinner i asked my dad, if i can go home, since tomorrow was school and i still need to study for a test. He said yes and after i congratulated my dad and Georgia one last time i went out and to my car. I was only 16 since a month but already had my drivers lisence and my own car. Well, being the manager of such a good food court wasn't that bad. I went into my car and drove home. I tried not to cry. Not while driving car. I tried to concentrate on the road and somehow made it home.

As i arrived in my room i fell on my bed, breaking out in tears, the second time this evening, but i didn't care. I was broken hearted. The worst of all wasn't even that our parents are back together. No, the worst was seeing Cece so hurt. The strong, fiery girl that makes everyone laugh, so hurt. The girl i love. I sobbed even harder at that thought. I thought about the perfect date with her tomorrow. Well, it seemed so close and now it's so far away. We may will never have the chance to do it. It's not fair. We both want to be together but can't.

I somehow managed to fall asleep, still thinking about Cece and how i lost the only chance i had with her. Even in my dreams she were in my mind.

**Cece's POV:  
**

After two hours of crying, Rocky had to go, since tommorow was school. I didn't think i'm able to go to school after what happened. Well, my mom thinks i'm sick and i'm really not feeling that good, so maybe i could just stay at home. Well, my stomach really hurts and my heart was totally broken. I also had a big headache from all the crying. After i showered and changed into my PJ's my mom came in. ,,Hey sweetie. How are you.'' ,,Not really good. My headache is growing bigger and my stomach hurts pretty much.'' , i replied.

Well that really wasn't a lie. My mom looked at me concerned and as i lied down back on my bed, she came up to me and stroke through my hair. ,,Oh sweetie, if you're not feeling well, you can stay at home tomorrow. I will call Marcie to look after you, since i have to go away for the weekend. The policeoffice needs me, you know.'' , I nodded. Normally i would've complained but at the moment i was angry at her. I mean yeah she didn't know about me and Logan but she dates Jeremy again, that was enough. Well i have to go to sleep. I must go to the office early tomorrow. Good night.'' With that she kissed my forehead and walked out. I sighed and let myself sink deeper into the pillow. Five minutes later Flynn came in looking concerned at me.

I tried to smile at him, but since he knew why i was so broken, it didn't matter anyway. He came up to me and climbed unter my covers to me, hugging me, not saying a word. The most people would say Flynn and i dislike each other most of the time but he's my brother, and we love each other. Everytime when one of us wasn't feeling well, we're there for each other. Like Flynn was there for me right now. I hugged him back tight and somehow we fell asleep, me dreaming about Logan.

**The next day**

It was 4 p.m. and i sat at my couch wit tissues and Ice-cream, watching love-movies. Hey, don't blame me. I'm brokenhearted. Rocky wasn't there since she had a date with Mark. She wanted to cancel it because of me but i forced her to go. She still wrote me every five minutes a SMS if i was okay. I replied to every third SMS that she won't freak out. Logan also wrote me SMS but i didn't even opened them or answered one of his calls. I can't talk to him right now.

I actually was the whole day in my room, but since Ty would come over to pick up the rest of his things, that i still had i settled myself down on the couch. I thought it was good that he get them back before his first official date with Tinka. I looked like a mess but don't really care. I had red shorts and a way to big white t-shirt on. The cartons with Ty's things were at the door, waiting for him to pick them up.

I spent the whole morning with finding the things. Crazy, huh? Well, since i didn't have a date to get ready for and i wasn't at school, i had pretty much time. I also throw old things away and the dress for my actually date was now in the back of my dresser, where it will be for the rest of who knows when. It was to pretty to throw it away, but i couldn't wear it, after all what happened.

Then the door went open and Ty came in. He wasn't changed for his date yet, but you could see he was pretty nervous. He didn't look at me, he just stared somewhere trying to hide his nervousness. If i wasn't that broken i would've laughed. ,,Hey, Cece. I'm here to get my things. '' He told me and pointed at the cartons. ,,Is that everything?'' ,,Yes, Ty. That must be everything. If i forgot something, just write me a SMS or so and i'll bring it you tomorrow. By the way good luck with your date tonight.'' Ty looked at me smiling: ,,Thanks. I hope everything will went fine.'' , then he suddenly frowned. ,,Wait shouldn't you also get ready for your date with Logan?'' , he asked confused.

I looked down, tears welling up in my eyes again. ,,Which date?'' , i asked sad. Ty looked shocked at me and then he got angry. ,,What did h-?'' I cut him off. ,,Our parents are dating again. They even were together as you and i were still dating. '' and i broke out in tears again. I hate it to cry infront of other people but i couldn't help it. Ty walked up to me and laied his hands on my shoulders. ,,Cece, i'm so sorry for y-'' I interrupted him again. ,, Don't be. It's no ones fault. It was stupid from me to think that that with me and Logan could ever work.''

I looked up at him and he looked at me, really guilty for me. Did i really look that broken? Good that my mom wasn't here. I tried to change the subject: ,,Well, but you still have a date tonight. Go and get ready. Good luck with Tinka.'' He nodded hesitantly, hugged me tight, replied: ,,Everything will be fine, Cece.'' and then went out of the apartment. I let fresh tears fall and curled up into a ball. Why did i have to be the one, broken hearted, again?


	17. Tynka on a date

**Here's the new chapter for you guys! Finally the Tynka date , that you waited for so long! :) I hope you'll like it and leave a lot of reviews :) Thanks for the nice reviews and messages i got so far :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Ty's POV:**

After i was out of Cece's apartment i went into mine to change for my big date with Tinka. I was really sorry for Cece. I could see she was clearly and madly in love with Logan and now their parents are dating again. That really isn't fair. She was so much broken hearted the last two weeks and i was also a reason of it. But how she looked like as we broke up is nothing against how she looked like as she and Logan can't go on that date, or ever date anyway. Well, i think we have to find a way to cheer them both up, even if they can't date but right now i have other problems.

I put the cartons with my things that Cece had down and started getting ready for my date with Tinka. I was really nervous about it. It was the first time i would take her out to a fancy restaurant and i hope it will goes well. I still felt guilty for Cece, but i couldn't cancel my date with Tinka because of that. I looked in my mirror, went through my hair with my hands one last time and then went out of my room. It was half past seven and i still had to drive to Tinka.

I made my way to the car, thinking about Tinka, now. I still can't believe that she's my girlfriend now. I didn't deserve someone as perfect as her but she likes me, too. I'm going to show her with this date how much she meant to me. I didn't care how much this fancy restaurant costs. This night should just going to be perfect. Well, since it's with Tinka it's already perfect. Cheesy, i know but that's what love does with you.

As i arrived at Tinkas apartment i took a deep breath and then knocked.

_You shouldn't be so nervous. She's already your girlfriend._

_I know it's just hard to not be nervous, with the girl of your dreams._

_Are you a girl now or what?_

I ignored the voice in my head since the door now opened and revieled my girlfriend. My mouth fell open. Tinka looked stunning. She giggled as she saw my face. Man i love her laugh. ,,Hey Baby. You look... Wow.'' , i said to her. She giggled again and kissed me. She wanted to stop the kiss soon but i deepended the kiss and it almost turned into a make- out session. I will never get tired of that. As we broke apart because of the leck of oxygen Tinka looked at me smiling and breathing heavy.

,,Thanks you also look really handsome.'' , she replied. I grinned and held my arm out to her. ,,Shall we?'' She nodded, took my arm and we walked to my car, talking and laughing. Well, good start, Mr. Blue. Even if i had to stop myself from droling about how stunning Tinka looked tonight. I had a really good felling with this night. This could only be good.

**Tinka's POV:**

I was in the car with my beautiful boyfriend while we were driving to some fancy restaurant for our first date. I'm so excited. I mean yeah we're together since over a week but we never were on a real date until yet and then such a fancy, expensive restaurant. As we arrived there Ty opened the door for me and took my hand. We walked into the restaurant and the man at the entrance asked us after our reservation. ,,Blue.'' , Ty replied and he brought us to a table for two at the window. The sight into the garden before the restaurant was beautiful.

After Ty and i ordered our drinks and food we started talking again. ,,Ty this place is awesome! I can't believe you did that for me!'' He took my hand and replied smiling: ,, Everything for my girl.'' I blushed at this. He was so cute. After a while our food came and we started eating. Then we talked and talked until who knows when. The restaurant was almost empty as we stood up to go.

I didn't want this evening to end but it was already pretty late and i had to go home. Even if my parents were okay with me dating they didn't want me to come home so late but we still took a walk through the near by park, hand in hand. My body was on fire from Ty's touch inside. Being in love was really crazy. Suddenly Ty stopped and i wanted to ask him confused what's wrong but instead of saying something he kissed me and i kissed back even if it was really unexcepted.

I had my hands in his hair and his were on my waist. Fireworks were exploding in my head like they always did when Ty kissed me. After two minutes we broke apart because of the leck of oxygen. I smiled at him but asked still a little bit confused: ,,For what was that?'' He smiled back and then answered: ,,Just felt like it. '' I playfully punched him in the arm and smirked. He laied one arm around my shoulder and we continued walking, back to the car.

Then we drove home. As we arrived infront of my apartment i told him: ,,Thanks for everything again, Baby. I'll see you then at wednesday. I'm going to go back to the old country to visit Gunther. I kinda really miss my twin.'' He nodded understandingly and laied his hand on my cheek. ,,I understand that, Baby. I know how much you miss him. Have fun and tell him ,,Hi'' from me.'' I nodded, kissed him one last time and then went into my apartment.

**Rocky's POV:**

I just came back into my apartment after my date with Mark. I promised Cece to sleep over since she was so broken but i had to change. On the couch sat Ty grinning like a fool. Well, seemed like I'm not the only one who had a good date. Poor, Cece. I felt really guilty for her. ,,Hey Ty. Seems like your date was good. What are you and your girlfriend doing tomorrow?'', i greeted him grinning.

He grinned back but then replied a little bit sad: ,,Tinka will go back to the old country to visit Gunther until wednesday.'' My eyes went wide. I heard nothing from Gunther in months. Well, seemed like he's still alive when Tinka is visiting him. ,,Cool. Say her she should say him ''Hi'' from me.'' Ty nodded and then replied: ,,I will. You're slepping over at Cece? Because she's totally broken because of Logan and if i could i would help her but since I'm her ex it-'' I cut him off. ,,It would make the things only worse, I know. Don't worry i'll look after her.''

Ty smiled at me thankfully and i walked into my room to change and take my things for Cece's. After i had all my things i climbed through the window and into the Jone's apartment. There sat Cece on the couch with a box ice- cream in her right hand and tissues to the left, watching some love- movie. ,,Cece?'' , i asked soft. She looked up and tried to smile. ,,Oh, hey Rocky. '' You could see in her face that she cried a lot. Now i really felt guilty for still going on the date with Mark. My best friend needs me right now.

,,How was your date and how was Ty's date?'', she asked with some bitterness in her voice. ,,Oh, good. Well, Ty is sad because Tinka is going to the old country a few days to visit Gunther but oh, well... '' I sat down to her on the couch. She looked at me. ,,Well, that's good.'' I looked at her concerned. ,,Cece, did you talk to Logan since yesterday?'' , i asked. She shook her head and i saw how a tear escaped from her eye. Logan wrote me SMS the whole time that Cece didn't answer him.

,,I don't want to hurt him but i can't talk to him right now , Rocky. I have to get over him and talking to him alone is not the best way to do that.'' , she replied and i nodded.


	18. Old friends and awkwardness

**Here's the new chapter of the story :D I'm really happy that this story goes so well and for everyone who starts worrying i can just tell you: You can be of nothing from my story hundred percent sure, but my summary :D So enjoy it, read it and leave a lot of reviews! :) I would also really like it if you'll be a part of my 'Everything but cliché' challenge :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Thursday at the Jone's apartment**

**Cece's POV:**

I was at my apartment with Rocky and Ty after school. I kinda came down now after what happened with Logan but i still love him. I didn't think that will ever change. He's on my mind all the time. Well, i hadn't talked to him since the whole thing where our parents said they're dating again but now that i realized i can't get over him that easily i wrote back yesterday to one of his SMS and asked him if he wants to come over today. Ty was there because Tinka was coming back and she said she had a surprise for us.

I really wanted to know what this surprise is but she won't tell us so now we were sitting in my apartment, waiting for her and the surprise. I groaned and stood up. ,,Tinka said she would come every minute with our surprise, where is she? I mean how long could it take to-'' Then there was a knock at the door. I rushed to the door and i had to blink two times to realize who stood there infront of the door. There stood Tinka with... Gunther! Oh my god. I hadn't seen him in a long time and we were actually kinda friends before he went back to the old country.

He grinned at me and greeted me: ,,Hey Babeee!'' ,,Gunther!'' i cried and hugged him tight. As Rocky and Ty heard who was on the door they rushed to us. Gunther hugged me back. ,,Nice to see you, too Cece.'' As we broke apart we smiled at each other and Rocky also hugged him. ,,It's been a really long time since we saw you, Gunther! How are you?'' , she asked him. ,,Oh, i'm perfect. Normally i wouldn't admit that but i really missed you guys. '' I smiled at him and Ty broke apart from greeting Tinka and they went into a 'man- hug' . ,,We missed you, too!'' i replied happy.

Well, since so much bad happened the last days, a old friend was a very welcome surprise and it wasn't a lie that we missed him. Rocky and I were often asking our selfs how he had been doing and so on. Tinka grinned: ,,Well, seems like you liked my surprise.'' We nodded, grinning back. Ty laied an arm around Tinkas shoulder and told us: ,,Well, we're going now. See you later guys!'' and with that they walked out of the apartment.

Gunther, Rocky and i sat down on the couch and started talking. Gunther told us some really odd stories what happened back in his old country and how happy he actually is to be here. As he was finished talking i asked him what bothers me since he started talking. ,,Gunther... When are you going back to the old country?'' i asked him. It was great to see someone from before all this drama began with meeting Logan and so on and it kinda made things more... normal.

**Gunther's POV:**

,,Gunther... When are you going back to the old country?'' , Cece asked me after i told them what all happened. I wished i would never go. I was really happy, being back in Chicago with all of my friends. Even if i was a little bit shocked as i found out that Ty was together with Cece for three months and now he's together with my twin sister! That's crazy. Well , but if he hurts her he'll have a big problem with me.

,,I don't know.'', i replied, ,,But that's something i didn't want to worry about right now. I'm just happy to be back here, with you guys.'' and took them in a group hug. ,,Well...'' , i added. Now tell me what i missed the whole time. Tinka only told me about her happy lovelife with Ty.''

At that Cece and Rocky must laugh and then started telling me what all happened. Flynn also came after a while , starting talking about random things when it didn't fit. Well that's Flynn. The thing with the Shake it up studio was crazy, especially that Gary wasn't there anymore. I kinda was really shocked especially at the point with this guy Logan. Cece also told me that she loves him and now their parents are dating. That's not good.

She also said she wants to get over him and there and then i saw a tear running down her cheek. It must really hurt her. This guy should come over soon, so i can see who he is. I was really curious right now, because of all what they told me. I could see Cece was clearly nervous about him coming over. At 5 p.m. There was a knock on the door and Cece first shifted on the couch but then stood up and opened the door. There stood a long brown haired guy that i could see was Logan. Well mainly i saw it in Cece's look. She looked like she saw an angel on the one hand but on the other hand she could've break out in tears.

Rocky looked at me and Flynn and we nodded knowingly. Those guys have to talk alone. We stood up and Rocky told them: ,,We're going over to Crustys now. When you guys are ready just come after.'' And with that we three rushed out the door.

**Logan's POV:**

Now Cece and i stood awkwardly in the doorway staring at each other. ,,Hey...'', i greeted her hesitantly. ,,Who was this guy with you, Rocky and Flynn?'' Cece answered: ,,It's Gunther. Tinka's twinbrother. I had told you from it. He was back in his old country and is now here to visit us.'' Ah, yes. I remembered this talk with Cece. If i'm not mistaken, they also were together for a short time but only because Cece felt bad for him.

Cece walked into the apartment and i followed her. She seemed as nervous as me. Do you know this feeling when you just want to throw someone at the next wall and kiss the sense out of her? That's how i feel right now. I love this girl and i can't have her. It was not fair. Everyone falls in love, get together with the person they like and live happily ever after. Why couldn't it be like this by Cece and me? Cece and i stared into each other eyes, staying in the middle of the living-room , none of us saying a word.

Cece took a deep breath and then started: ,,Look , Logan. I'm sorry that i didn't answer to your SMS at first or your calls. I just... I tried to get over you since this us can't happen.'' Ouch. It didn't hurt less, no matter how often i heard that. She continued: ,,I don't really know if i could ever get over you but we have to try. If you're not already over me.'' She looked down. I looked at her shocked and took her hands. She looked back up to me. ,,Cece i couldn't even try to get over you because it hurts to much!'' Awww, she was blushing because of me, that's so cute.

But then she took her hands away and turned around only to turn back two minutes later and then she told me: ,,Logan, i still don't know what to do... and you obviously don't know it, too but i don't want to loose you as my friend. Even if we can't be t-together. I hope you can forgive me even if i wasn't really nice to you the last days.'' I nodded. ,,Cece i were never angry at you. I know exactly what you mean and i still want to be your friend, too. '' She smiled at me and then hugged me.

I took her scent in. How i missed it, to hug her. I really love this girl and if the only chance to still be her friend is trying to stop myself from being that hurt , then i will try it. Even if it will be a hard progress. As we broke apart Cece said: ,,Let's go to Crustys. Rocky and Gunther are waiting for us.'' I nodded and we walked out and to Crusty's.


	19. Let's bake some cupcakes!

**Wow first i had no idea what to write in this chapter and now it has almost 2000 words Oo Crazy thing, huh? Well here's the new chapter anyway and i hope you like it and leave a lot of reviews! :) I still hope some more of you will do the 'Everything but cliché' challenge from me :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Gunther's POV:**

I sat at Crusty's with Rocky, Flynn, Dina and Deuce at a table, talking. I think they're trying to find a plan to get Cece and Logan together. ,,How about... Or maybe... We could... Oh who am i kidding. Cece is right, as longs as their parents are together they can't come together!'' , Rocky complained. Flynn groaned frustrated. ,,I know... I mean you guys hate it that those both have relationship- problems but you don't have to deal with them all the time! I practically live with both of them! It's frustrating to see your big sister and your practically brother like this!'' , he said.

I could really understand Flynn. It must be really hard to see the own sibling and the practically brother that hurt. I didn't want to be in his situation. I already feel bad for them but how must he feel? Worse. Much more worse then us. I shook my head in disbelieve. ,,This is already creeping me out and I'm only back since yesterday! I mean what can we do? I don't really know this guy Logan but i care about Cece as much as you guys do and it hurts to see her like that!''

Everyone nodds their head on the table and we felt in silence, thinking about how we could get them back together. It's a complicated situation. I mean we didn't want to break their parents up, that would be really rude and i don't think Cece and Logan also just want to break them up. Hmmm... Suddenly the door to Crusty's went open and Cece and Logan walked in, side by side, really close, but they didn't touch.

They walked up to us and Cece smiled half- hearted at me. I smiled back. ,,Hey guys!'' , Logan greeted us and there came a lot of ''Hey's!'' back. Cece sat down beside me, Logan beside Flynn. Between them was Rocky. We started to talk normal and they seemed to try to act like nothing bad happened, which they really failed. You could see how they keep glances at each other, but refused to make eye contact. That was really ridiculous but what should they do? Logan really was a good guy, i saw that the time we sat at Crustys and talked.

The way he looked at Cece was like there was no other girl in this world, but her. Cece looked at Logan like he was an angel or something like that and everytime they looked at the same time at each other they started blushing. Aw, man. I didn't want to know how much it must hurt to be in love with someone who's forbidden to love. They looked really hurt even if they tried to smile. I tried to lighten Cece's mood but that didn't really work. Rocky tried the same with Logan.

**Cece's POV:**

After we were with the others at Crusty's for a while Rocky, Flynn and i said our goodbyes to everyone and went home. I didn't really know about what they talked because i could only pay attention to Logan and his beautiful dreamy brown eyes... Snap out of it Cece! I said goodbye to Rocky who hugged me one last time tight and then went into my apartment. I let myself fall on the couch groaning. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

I rushed to the door and Gunther stood infront of it. What is he doing here again? Not that i mind but i didn't except him to come. ,,Hey, Cece. '' , he greeted me. ,, I forgot my jackett here and wanted to get it back. At least i hope that i forgot it here, when not then i lost it.'' I chuckled and then said: ,, Sure. Go, get your jackett. ''He smiled at me and walked into the apartment, looking for his jackett. After five minutes he found it and then told me: ,,Well, I'm going home now. My parents said i should come home straight after i found it because they missed me so much.'' I grinned.

,,Well, i see you then tomorrow or so, i guess?'' , i asked him. He nodded. ,,Sure.'' he said. ,,I'll see you tomorrow and Cece?'' , he added. I looked at him. ,,Everything is going to be fine. Don't worry to much about the whole thing. It's just destroying the friendship you two have, right now.'' My eyes filled with tears again, i told him: ,,I heard that to much these days to really believe in it.'' and looked down. Instead of replying he hugged me, to comfort me.

I cried into his chest. It wasn't fair. Why do i have to be the one broken hearted? I know, i asked me this question at least a thousand times the last days but i still didn't have an answer. After i came down we broke apart, Gunther smiled a last time at me and then walked out.

**The next morning**

I was the next morning in the kitchen, making some cupcakes. Yes, i can bake. Well, Rocky taught me it but she wasn't here so i made some of my own. I luckily didn't have my cooking and bakingskills from my mom even if i'm often to lazy to do something like this. Well but now i tried to steer me away from thinking about Logan. It kinda really helped. It was fun to make them and distracted me from my broken heart.

I was at the point to make some icing on the first tablet as the door went open and Logan came in. Oh great. So much about trying to forget about my broken heart. Logan smiled at me. ,,Hey Cece. What are you doing?'' As much as i actually didn't want to see him i had to smile back. ,,Making cupcakes. What are you doing here so early?'' i replied. ,,Woke up really early and thought maybe you're awake as well.'' , he told me.

I nodded. ,,Do you need help?'', he added. Well, now that he's here he could also help me. ,,Sure you could do some icing on the first tablet with cupcakes and I'm making the second tablet.'' , i told him. Logan nodded and walked up to me taking the thing where the icing was in ( I may bake but still don't know which name this thing has) and tried to do some icing on the cupcakes but he didn't get the icing out.

I chuckled took my hands over his and showed him how to do it, ignoring the electricity that went through my body at the touch. ,,Well , now try it again. '' i told him and he did but instead of squirting the icing on the cupcakes he squirted it into my face. ,,Oh you're so on!'' i cried and pured flour over him.

The whole thing ended with us two full of icing and flour laughing really hard and well, the cupcakes still didn't have any icing. Except the two i did with him. We stood there really close to each other still laughing. I almost tripped over the puddle of icing and pour on the kitchen floor but he caught me with his arms around my waist. I stared up to him and stood back up so now that our faces were only centimeters away from each other, staring at each other.

I got totally lost in his brown eyes that were sparkling and my knees were pudding at his look. I didn't realized that we started leaning in and my hands were on his shoulders , until our lips were only two centimeters away from each other and i felt his breath on my lips. I leaned back and shook my head. ,,No. We can't do that.'' Then i took a few steps back. Logan looked confused and a little bit hurt to me. ,,Why not?'' , he asked. ,,You know why.'' , i said to him a little bit angry that he played dumb.

Logan took a few steps to me since i walked away from him and then said: ,,Cece, i really like you. I can't stand this anymore. I'm in freaking love with you and it hurts to see you almost every day and not being able to kiss you even if i know you feel the same way!'' I saw tears in his eyes as he said that. I hated it to see him that hurt but i couldn't give in.

,,Logan... I'm in love with you as well and you know that but we can't . I can't hurt our parents, who are so happy with each other. I don't think you will hurt them, do you?'' , Logan shook sadly his head and i continued. ,,We should start to think about each other like siblings and stop doing like we could ever come together. Let's face it. Our parents are hopelessly in love with each other.'' Logan nodded but i saw a tear running down his cheek. I brushed it away but realized a few tears were escaping my eyes as well.

,,Well, i'm better go get showering now to get the icing and the flour out of my hair. You should better go home and do that as well. We look like a mess.'' I tried to change the subject and laugh about my bad joke. Logan finally spoke up: ,, No way. I'm going to help you with this mess. We both did it. If i'm not mistaken you have two bathrooms and i still have some clothes from me in Flynns room. We're going to get showered and then clean the kitchen.''

Why did he have to be so sweet even if i rejected him the second time now? I sighed but didn't complained, since it didn't make sense. I would need help anyway. ,,Okay... Well, then let's go get showering. This kitchen isn't cleaning itself.'' , i replied and then we both walked away to get showered.

**Georgia's POV:**

I can't believe what i just saw and heard. Logan and Cece... In love with each other? I mean that's crazy. Now i really feel bad but they said they won't come together because they wanted Jeremy and me to be happy. What should i do? I really love Jeremy but it hurts to see the kids like this. Well, they said they want us to be happy, right?

I sighed and went into my room. This is bad. Really bad.


	20. About food battles and shoe sales

**Here's the new chapter for you guys! Now i also finally am finished with the 20th chapter of this story! Well apparently i thought about it and this story will probably have a sequel when it's finished! I hope that's good news for you guys :) Well i hope you'll like the chapter and leave a lot of reviews :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Cece's POV:**

After i was showered i went back into the living room where Logan sat, waiting for me. He stood immediately up as i was there. ,,Hey! Can we start?'' I nodded and we walked into the kitchen, as suddenly Flynn came out of his room. ,,Hey Cece! Hey Logan! Logan you promised me to go with me to the new adventure park today! You promised it me!'' , he greeted us, already changed and ready to go, looking pleading at Logan. ,,But i have to-'' i cut him off. ,,You can go with Flynn there. If you don't go now you won't have enough time. I'm cleaning the kitchen. '' It was better anyway that i'll do it alone. I don't need more almost- kissing accidents. I mean that was the second time we almost kissed.

Logan smiled at me took his jackett and then came one last time up to me , kissed me on the cheek, said: ,,Thanks Cece! I own you for this one! '' and then rushed out of the door with Flynn. I looked after them and saw Rocky standing in the doorway, grinning. I tried to hide my blush and to ignore the tingling feeling on my cheek from Logan's kiss. ,,Oh i think he doesn't own you anymore after that kiss. By the way the colour of your cheeks fits perfectly to your hair right now.'' , she told me. I blushed even deeper and stuck my tongue out to her. I hate the joke with my hair, when i was blushing but she was probably right.

,,Hey you, too, Rocky. What's up?'' , i greeted her, trying to change the subject, again. Rocky replied: ,,Nothing much. I just wanted to ask you if you want to go shopping but i see you have to clean the kitchen and finish your cupcakes.'', she replied. I nodded. ,,Do you want to help me, do some icing and at least two other tablets of cupcakes? I thought i should at least have a reason why the kitchen looks like this. After that we can still go to the mall. I heard there's a big shoe sale.'' , i asked her. Rocky chuckled. ,,Do i want to now why the kitchen actually looks like this?'' , she replied. ,,Uhh... I think i tell it you later. Let's go start making this cupcakes!'', i told her and rushed to the counter.

**Rocky's POV:**

,,Uhh... I think i will tell it you later, maybe. Let's go start making this cupcakes!'' , Cece told me and rushed to the counter with the unfinished cupcakes. I chuckled. You could clearly see that something happened between her and Logan, again. I felt really bad for this guys. Normally i would bother her, with what happened but she had enough stress because of the whole thing with Logan. I made the icing again, even if i actually see a lot of icing, everywhere but at the cupcakes. That's a little bit creepy but i didn't say anything at first. Maybe i will ask her what happened at the mall.

After we were finished with making the cupcakes (four tablets of cupcakes! Yummy) and both at least ate two, we let ourself fall down on the couch. ,,Wow... I never thaught it could be that exhausting to bake cupcakes.'' , Cece said. I chuckled. ,,Yeah and we still have to clean up the kitchen. '' , i added. Cece groaned. ,,Well if you and Logan wouldn't have done such a mess we wouldn't have so much to clean up.'' , i told her. Cece groaned again but stood up and walked back in the kitchen, as Georgia came out of her room.

,,Hey girls! Wow, i thought you wanted to make cupcakes not calling out for the apocalypse.'' , she greeted us laughing. I looked at Cece. Time to explain herself. ,,Well... You see... At first Logan helped me and we kinda got into an food battle and since he promised Flynn to go with him to the adventure park i said i will clean the kitchen and luckily Rocky came so we made the rest of the cup-'' Georgia cut her off. ,,I'll clean the kitchen for you. You girls can go and have some fun at the mall or something like that.''

Did Cece's mom really just said that? We looked at her in disbelieve and Georgia looked at us offended. ,,What? Since you bake for all of us i thought i could do you a favour as well.'' Wow, never excepted that to hear it out of Cece's moms mouth. Well better for us. Cece jumped up and hugged her. ,,Thanks Mom!'' Then she turned around to me and added: ,,Let's go to the shoe sale!'' I nodded happy, that we didn't have to clean the kitchen.

We took our purses and jacketts and went out of the apartment. On the way to the mall Cece told me what happened between Logan and her before i came.

**Cece's POV:**

After i told Rocky what happened between Logan and me she looked at me in concern, stopped mid- tracks, laying her hands on my shoulders and looked me straight into the eyes.. ,,Cece. I know how much it hurts, that you can't be together. I wish i could do anything to help you, because i also want you two to be together after i saw how much you love each other. I know it's hard but maybe you should really try to get over with each other.'' , she told me.

I knew Rocky just meant it good but it still hurts, to hear that. ,,I know Rocky...'' , i replied, ,,It's just hard. I mean Logan is not the first boy i fell in love with but i never felt for anybody such strong feelings like for him. It's killing me inside and everytime I'm alone or after i was with him , i have to feeling to just curl up into a ball and cry. '' I tried to stay calm while saying this. I can't cry again. Especially not in puplic. I walked again and Rocky followed me.

As we came to the mall Rocky sighed and spoke up again: ,,Cece i know but maybe if you get an other boyfriend you could get over him. I mean what about... Gunther? You guys are such good -'' I cut her off. ,,First off all, i won't use a guy to get over the guy i love and second: Gunther? Really Rocky? I mean yeah i like him but defenitaly not like this. Besides i can't think of a guy that i'm good friends with as a boyfriend. I mean the three boys after Logan that are my closest friends are Deuce, Ty and Gunther. Deuce is taken and definetely not my type. Ty is also taken and if you remember my ex. Gunther is not taken but defenetely out of question and somehow he's also my ex.''

Rocky groaned and then said: ,,You know what? I think you don't want to get over him. You still wish, your parents are breaking up and you could finally come together with him but as much as it hurts to tell you Cece: I wouldn't get my hopes up on that. Like you said in first place: What if your parents are getting married again? Do you want to love your stepbrother forever without being together with him because he's your **step-brother**?''

I sighed. ,,Yes Rocky, you're right. I don't really want to get over him but believe me, I'm trying it as good as i can. I don't know if he's going to be my step-brother since our parents aren't engaged again, yet. Even if they're not going to be engaged soon i know it would be still weird and that's the reason why i'm trying to get over him in the first place. '' , i replied. Rocky didn't say anything else and let the subject fall, gladly. I already felt fresh tears in my eyes but tried to distract myself with the shoe sale.


	21. Not hurt, destroyed is the right word

**Hay guys here's the new chapter! After this chapter the story will have to more chapters and then there comes the sequel! :) I hope you guys still read it, like it and leave a lot of reviews! :) Thanks for the much reviews i got so far :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Georgia's POV:**

After the girls went out for this shoe sale i started cleaning the kitchen, lost in thoughts. I still can't believe Cece, my Cece and Logan, Jeremy's Logan are in love with each other. That's crazy. I didn't now if i feel bad or dissapointed. I mean bad because I'm together with Jeremy but dissapointed because they didn't tell us the truth.

I mean they're kids... They will get over this, right?I atleast hope so.. I mean i really love Jeremy and i'm not as young as them to have more chances with such good looking men. I mean i already screwed it up with him one time, i didn't want it to happen again. Well, but if the situation between them two won't get better, i may have to do something... Urgh this whole thing is creeping me out!

Should i tell Jeremy about it? Talking about him he just walked trough the door after i was finished cleaning the kitchen and up to me in his hot firefighter outfit. Man, did he look good. ,,Hey. What's up with this mess?'' , he greeted me and kissed me short. ,,Cece, Rocky and Logan made cupcakes.'' , i asnwered chuckling hesitantly. Jeremy eyed me. ,,Georgia, is everything okay?'' , he asked concerned. I nodded but then groaned. I told him the conversation between Logan and Cece.

His eyes went wider and wider and it looks like they're almost popping out of his head. ,,That's bad. I mean i didn't know we hurt our kids so much.'' , he said looking down. ,,Yeah... But they said they want us to be happy and i mean they're only 15 and 16... They'll get over it... right?'' Jeremy nodded, smiling half- hearted. ,, I really hope it. If not... I don't know what we should do...'' I looked down. Hopefully they'll get over it and everything is going to be fine. I hope so.

Then Flynn suddenly came out of his room shouting at us: ,,They'll get over it? You hurt them? You didn't hurt them you destroyed them! I never saw two people that broken not even as you two broke up because of Cece! They're totally in love with each other and try to ignore the fact, how much they like each other to make you happy!'' Jeremy's and my eyes went wide. I never saw Flynn that angry.

Flynn continued: ,, I may be only 11 but i saw them two together. I saw how they try to act normal to don't hurt anyone because their love is forbidden! They're breaking inside because they can't be together! Everything, only that you two could be so selfish! I don't get you two!'' ,,Flynn...'' i tried to calm him down but he cut me off. ,,Don't Flynn me! You know what you do isn't right and you don't stop it! I thought parents want their kids to be happy and i can tell you... This is definetely not the way to get Cece and Logan happy!''

Then he rushed out the door, leaving Jeremy and me shocked alone, standing there. Wait a moment wasn't he at the adventure park with Logan? ,,Jeremy... I don't feel bad, right now. I feel horrible.'' I told him.

**Jeremy's POV:**

,,...This is definetely not the way to get Cece and Logan happy!'' Flynn finished his speech about how bad parents Georgia and i just stood there really shocked. Georgia turned to me again and then told me: ,,Jeremy... I don't feel bad, right now. I feel horrible.'' I could only nod. Wow, i never thought, Cece and Logan were that hurt. I mean at first they hated each other and now... They love each other? Well, i should've seen that coming...

The looks they gave each other... The way they talked to each other... That's not the way you talk to a friend... That's the way you talk to the person you love. ,,What should we do?'' , i asked Georgia confused. ,,I don't know Jeremy. I really don't know.'' , she answered sad and really concerned.

_(Guys here comes a cliffhanger. In the middle of the chapter and i start from when Georgia and Jeremy finished talking. That should put the suspense up. You'll see what happen in the next chapters. Don't be to mad at me)_

At the end of the talk Georgia and i came to a decision. Yes that's what we're going to do. ,,Well... '', i said. ,,We will tell them tomorrow, seperate. At least they should know that we know what they feel for each other and we'll see what they think about the rest.'' Georgia nodded, i said goodbye to her, kissing her cheek and walked out of the apartment.

**Logan's POV:**

After one last ride at the rollar coaster in the adventure park Flynn and i sat down on a bench to take a break. ,,That was fun, Logan. Thanks for taking me there.'' , Flynn told me, smiling. I smiled back. ,,No problem, Flynn. Even if i left Cece alone with the mess we did.'' , i replied chuckling a bit. Flynn looked at me and then asked: ,,I may never baked, but i'm pretty sure you normally didn't make that mess when you're baking. '' I sighed. Flynn knew the truth already, that i love Cece, so i told him what happened.

Flynn stared at me with wide eyes. ,,Wow... And i thought Ty really loved Cece as they were together. You're really crazy for my sister.'' , i just nodded and Flynn continued: ,,Did you ever thought about talking about this with your dad? I mean maybe he will understand.'' I looked at him as if he was crazy. ,,Are you kidding me? I mean Cece is 15, i'm 16 they're over 30. I don't think they're going to break up because of us.'' I told him.

Flynn shook his head. ,,If you'll never try, you'll never know. Maybe your dad and my mom will think of it in an other way if they see you together. I mean I'm 11 and see how much you're into each other. '' This time i shook my head in disbelieve. ,,Never. I don't want to destroy the happines of our parents. That's rude and stupid. I'll have to get over Cece, sadly. '' I answered him, looking down.

Flynn stood up. ,,Where are you going?'' i asked him confused. ,,Home. It doesn't seem like this conversation is going anywhere and i have the feeling you're breaking down in tears every minute so it doesn't make sense to stay here. Can you drive me home?'' , he replied. I nodded. I really like this boy but he's defenetely to smart for his age. We walked to my car and i drove Flynn home. After that i drove home, without going with him upstairs. I can't face Cece right now after we almost kissed for the second time.


	22. What are you talking about?

**Here is the second last chapter guys from this story! Like i promised there will be sequel! So don't be to mad that the story ends :) I'll hope that you'll like the last two chapters and leave a lot of reviews :) Thanks for the sweet reviews and messages i got so far :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Cece's POV:**

Rocky and i just came home from this big shoe sale, Rocky had laied her bags down in her apartment and we walked into my apartment, as Flynn came out of his room. ,,Hey Flynn. I thought you were at the adventure park with Logan?'' , i greeted him a little bit confused since he normally spends all day there and Logan also wasn't here. Well, in that case, gladly. I couldn't have seen him right now after we almost kissed for the second time.

Flynn shook his head and then replied: ,,Yeah we **were **there but he brought me home now and now I'm here. I would told you why we're here so early but i guess you should better not know it. '' I looked only more confused at him and Rocky also raised an eyebrow but i didn't ask further. I had the feeling i really didn't want to know what happened. I shrugged and went into the kitchen to grab two sodas for Rocky and me and some cupcakes, as Ty, Tinka and Gunther came through the door. ,,Hello, bay-beeees!'' , Gunther greeted us and Ty and Tinka smiled at us, walking in hand in hand.

We smiled at them and then i said: ,,Hey guys! Do you want some cupcakes?'' They immediately rushed to the tablet cupcakes that i brought into the living- room. I walked back to the fridge to grab some more sodas and then back to the others. We all sat down around the living- room table and started talking about totally random things. We laughed a lot and it felt good. After a while Dina and Deuce also came and it got more and more funny.

After a while Gunther suddenly said: ,, I really missed this. All of us, being together here, laughing, talking... '' I added: ,,Yeah, that's right. Like everything is still normal and i don't know, all those things never happened... Shake it up- Chicago burning down, being in love with people you can't have...'' I sighed and Gunther looked at me apologetically. Then Ty spoke up: ,, It really is fun to be here with you guys again, but even if we want to we can't change what happened and i don't regret one single thing from what happened since the Shake it up- Chicago studio burned down. Even if there were issues and problems. Now we're all back together, even with new friends and that's what counts.''

We nodded in respond and smiled at each other. Somehow Ty was right. I mean yeah, it happened a lot bad things the las weeks but they weren't also that bad i mean we also had a lot of fun and not every day was bad. Ty looked straight at me to see my expression and i smiled at him. He really felt guilty that he came together with Tinka so easily after our break up and I was so broken because the thing with Logan. Well, he can't do anything for it. As it was late in the evening everyone except Rocky, Ty and me went home. We sat down at the couch, still talking and laughing.

Ty complimented us: ,,By the way, the cupcakes are amazing! You could do the more often!'' Rocky and i chuckled, i replied: ,,Better not get used to it Mr. Blue.'' and stucked my tongue out at him. After a while Ty also left and Rocky and i got ready for bed, since she was sleeping over at mine. It was a long day and we were really tired, so we sleeped immediately. Me, dreaming about Logan and what happened today. I hoped this dreams will end sometime but i guess that is a dream that won't come true.

**The next day**

**Logan's POV:**

I woke up the next morning, in a slightly better mood. Yeah, i'm still dreaming about Cece and yeah i still love her but at least i didn't had a bad sleep this night. The dream was really good, even if it will probably never come true. I groaned. I walked into the kitchen to make me some breakfast. It was 11 a.m. On a sunday, that meant i probably will have to do nothing the whole day. Great. I could drive to the Jone's apartment but i didn't know if that was such a good idea.

I sat at the counter, eating my healthy cereals and thinking about Cece and debatting if i should drive to the Jone's apartment or not as my dad came out of his room. ,,Good morning, Logan.'' , he greeted me. I smiled half- hearted at him and replied: ,,Morning, dad.'' He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and i stared confused back. ,,Dad is everything okay?'' , i asked him more and more confused. ,,Yeah, i'm just wondering why you aren't getting ready for your date. Well it's only 11 a.m. But- ''

I cut him off: ,,Which date, dad? I don't have a date today.'' Jeremy shook his head and then told me: ,,Yes, you have. With Cece. Tonight at 7 p.m. At this fancy restaurant were we were all together a couple of weeks ago. My treat. '' I stared at him wide- eyed and then he added: ,,I made the reservations for you. Georgia heard about you two how you try to hide your love for each other to make us happy. Flynn kinda shouted at us for being so selfish and we admitted that we really are selfish. We already had our chance. Now it's your turn. We broke up to give you your chance. Go and get your girl, Logan. We want you two to be happy. By the way i wouldn't write Cece a SMS before two in the afternoon since her mom wanted talk to her first.''

He grinned at me and i really was shocked. Our parents broke up. To give us a chance. Then my dad made his way to the door , to go to work but i called out to him : ,, Dad?'' , he turned around, i grinned at him and said: ,,Thanks.'' , he grinned back and walked out. I can't wait to call Cece, or at least write her a SMS but since Georgia and dad did that for us, i have to wait until Georgia talked to Cece.

**Cece's POV:**

I sat the next morning at the kitchen table with Rocky, eating breakfast ( at 2 in the after noon since we slept really long but oh, well.) as my mom came out of her room. She greeted us: ,,Hey girls! Flynn come out of your room i have to talk to you guys!'' Flynn came out of his room, slightly confused and still half sleeping. Seemed like we're not the only one who had a long night. ,,What's up Mom?'' , i asked her a little bit confused.

Mom took a deep breath and then said: ,,Jeremy and i broke up.'' , Flynn and i stared at her with wide eyes but before we could say anything she continued: ,,Cece, i heard you and Logan talking about , how much you're in love with each other and how you tried to act normal so that Jeremy and me can be happy. As i told it Jeremy Flynn kinda shouted us about how selfish we are and he kinda was right. We already had our chance. Now it's your turn. We broke up to give you guys a chance.''

I looked at her shocked, confused but also kinda happy. Rocky grinned at me and Flynn , too. ,,But, mom- '' She cut me off. ,,No, buts. I realized how much in love you two are and if you want to give this a chance than you should do it and not be distracted by your parents. Go and get your boy, Cece. I want you to be happy.'' My mouth hung wide open but then i ran into my mom's arms and hugged her tight. ,,Thanks mom!'' , i shouted.

She chuckled. ,,No problem but i think, you also have to thank your little brother without him, that wouldn't have happened. Well, i go to sleep now. It was a hard night and morning at the office.'' She replied and then walked into her room. I looked at Flynn and took him into a bear hug. I told him: ,,Thanks Flynn! You're the best brother i could ever ask for!'' He hugged happily back and grinned.


	23. The end

**Here's the last chapter of the story! :) Like i promised, there will be a sequel so we skip the boring part where i told you how much it hurts to end this story and that i hope you liked it ( I still hope that, but it's not the end, so don't be to sad or happy or whatever! :D ) Anyway i still want to thank you for all the reviews and i always wanted to hit the 100 reviews with a story and i see there are almost 100 reviews so a big thanks to you guys! You know i love you guys and you're the best! I hope you enjoy this chapter what is only the last chapter of the first part of the story and leave reviews! :) **

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Cece's POV:**

After i cuddled Flynn almost to death, Rocky came to me and we started squealing and dancing a happy dance. This was to good to believe. Logan and i could really be together. But what if he didn't want to be with me anymore? As if he could've read my mind my phone made 'Beep' and i got a SMS from Logan.

_Hey Cece, you should've heard the good news from your mom already. I can't believe we could really do that! I'll pick you up at seven. Dresscode is still overdressed. xD Can't wait for tonight. Xxx_

I smiled at the SMS and could've jumped in joy again but stopped myself from it. Rocky read the SMS over my shoulder and squealed again. Then i looked at the clock: ,, Oh my god! It's already half past two! I have to get ready!'' I shouted excited but really nervous. ,,No problem! I got that!'' Rocky said.

She wrote someone a SMS and fifteen minutes later Tinka and Dina came rushed trough the door obviously happy. ,,I'm doing her hair!'' Tinka shouted. ,, And I'm doing the nails!'' , Dina added. ,,Well seems like I'm going to do the make up! Let's go to your room, Cece!'' Rocky commanded grinning and we rushed to my room. Those girls are crazy but i didn't know what i would do without them. After i changed into my red dress that was still in my dresser for the date, they told me to sit down in the chair and relax.

,,We're taking care of this, just relax a little bit and come down. Think about your awesome date with Logan tonight... Ok better not, you're only getting more nervous then!'' , Dina said and we all giggled. They didn't allowed me to look into the mirror until i was ready so i faced the door. I soon get lost in thoughts about Logan. I really am nervous about this date. I can't believe we finally have a chance together. We really have the best parents we could ever ask for and i also have the best brother i could ever ask for. I still can't believe Flynn did that for us. He stood up against our parents, that we can be happy.

Ten minutes before seven the girls were finally ready. Rocky nodded grinning. ,,So Mrs. Hunter.'', she teased me. ,,Want to see your self in the mirror?'' I nodded blushing but at first it took my high heels on. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. Wow. I took the girls in a big group hug and squealed: ,,Thanks girls! You're the best!'' ,,Be careful with your hair!'' Tinka almost shouted but then added: ,,By the way, tell us something we don't know.'' We four bursted out in laughter.

Then the doorbell rang. My mom shouted : ,,Cece there is someone for you!'' My legs were pudding right now and i got more and more nervous. Rocky pushed me out of the room, while throwing my purse and my jackett at me that i luckily caught and whisper- yelled : ,,Go!'' My mom was already back in the kitchen and i walked up to the door and then opened it. My heart skipped a beat and almost melted, as i saw Logan standing there, smiling at me.

He took my hand and intertwined our fingers. ,,You look stunning.'' he told me and i blushed. ,,Thanks you also look really handsome.'' i replied and that really was an understandment. I can't even describe how good he looks, there were no words for it, how good he looked. He smiled at me wide and then asked: ,,Can we go?'' I nodded and we headed out, holding hands. I could barely concentrate since my body was on fire inside , from Logan's touch.

**Logan's POV:**

Cece and i walked out of her apartment and to my car. I had to stop myself from droling, about how stunning she looks tonight. I was really nervous about this date but i was also really happy that our parents gave us the chance to have it. I couldn't imagine what i would've done if Cece and i really never had the chance to get out together. Nightmare.

As we were in the car Cece spoke up, chuckling: ,, I can't believe our parents really did that for us.'' I smiled at her. ,,I know, right? But i'm happy they did. I can't imagine an other girl to go out with, then you.'' , i replied taking her hand and she started blushing. She looked so cute when she blushes. Well, she always looks cute.

As we arrived at the restaurant and i had parked, i opened the car door for her and as we both were out of the car i held my arm to her and she took it. We were brought to our table and after the waiter got our order what we want to drink and to eat we started talking. It already was the best date i ever have. I hope Cece felt the same. I took her hand and asked her: ,,Do you like this date?'' I really was worried. I want it to be perfect. ,,I don't like it, Logan. I already love it. Especially since it's with you.'' , she told me, squeezing my hand and i could see she was honest.

I grinned at her wide. Then our drinks and the food came and we started eating. It seemed like everything went to quick and i actually never want this evening to end. After we were finished a slow song came and i stood up, like the evening as we almost kissed and asked: ,,Can i have this dance?'' She smiled at me took my hand and we walked to the dance floor. At first we started normal slow dancing but then she put her arms around my neck and mine were around her waist.

We locked eyes and just smiled at each other. The perfect moment. I leaned down and she leaned in as well. We met in the middle in a passionate kiss. I felt her melting into the kiss. It was a breath taking kiss and better than i ever imagined my first kiss with Cece or any other kiss. Fireworks, electricity , fire,... I didn't even know how to describe it. After 15 seconds we broke apart. ,, How about a walk?'' , i asked her and she nodded, smiling.

We took our things and since i didn't have to pay, because it was my dad's treat, we walked out, hand in hand to the near by park.

**Cece's POV:**

Logan and i walked hand in hand out of the restaurant and into the near by park. I was still dazed from the amazing kiss we shared after the dance. Wow. That was everything i could say after that. My lips were still tingling from the kiss and i had the feeling to melt away every second. We walked a while around , just enjoying each other company, as Logan suddenly stopped mid- tracks and turned half around to face me.

,,Logan what- ?'' , i asked him confused but he cut me off, taking my hands again and looking me straight into the eye. ,,Cece, i know we already kissed, but i want this date to be perfect and to make us official. So i'm asking you: Cece Jones, I love you. Do you want to be my girlfriend?'' My heart skipped a beat, again. I knew this was coming i mean we both really liked each other, kissed and all... but it still was perfect to hear it out of his mouth.

I smiled, laied my hands on his cheeks and replied : ,,Yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend, Logan. I love you, too.'' Then i kissed him, my hands still on his cheeks. He immediately kissed back and we stood there for what seems like an eternety, kissing. After a while i broke apart: ,, As much as i love kissing you, but it's getting really late and if we're coming home to late, i think our parents will over thinking the whole thing.'' Logan chuckled, nodded and we walked back to his car. Then we drove home.

As we arrived in my apartment i told him: ,,Thanks, Logan. That was the best date i ever had and now i also have the best boyfriend i could ever ask for. '' and smiled at him. He smiled back warmly and then replied: ,,It was my best date, too. Now, that we're girlfriend and boyfriend, i hope we could do that more often.'' I chuckled and nodded. Then he added: ,,Well i have to go. See you tomorrow.'' and kissed me one last time.

As he was out of the apartment i stood there dazed for two minutes, but then said: ,,Girls, you can come out now. I know that you're here!'' With that Rocky, Dina and Tinka came out from behind the couch or the kitchen counter and ran to me squealing. I really don't mind. I squealed with them ,happy that i finally have the boy of my dreams.


	24. AN! 2! IMPORTANT!

**Hey Guys! Here's a really late AN! But it has three reasons!**

**First! OMG! Over 10 000 Views! Guys you're the best! I still can't believe it, that's so amazing! :) As i read that i was like: ,,Yeeeeeeaaaaaaaah!'' and made a little happy dance! :) That is amazing, guys. **

**The second reason is because i really wanted to say thank you again for the 104 reviews! You guys are the best and i can't believe this story had so many reviews! I mean i can't say i don't liked the story, if i don't i wouldn't have start a sequel! :D **

**Well that's the third reason. I'm amazed about the fact that so many people read this part to read the sequel. I mean this story has 23 chapters and it still gave people who wrote me and asked about where the sequel is or where the first part is. To say the truth, i wouldn't have read the first part only to read the sequel, i would've been to lazy for that :D **

**Well anyways thank you really much guys! You guys are the best and you will always be! Well, now no one has to ask any more about where the first part is even though i love all your messages and reviews! xx**

**Love you guys as always xx**


End file.
